The Crazy Journey That's Struggling To Survive
by ChiVellie12
Summary: RETURNED! When Sesshomaru revives Kagura from death, with the begging of Rin, Kagura travels with them. But who could possibly predict what's to happen when Sesshomaru is summoned to the Western Lands by his mother? Put in some bickering, fussing, arguing, and just a splash of romance and you just might find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Discovering and Finding

Kagura slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what she expected to wake up to when somebody dies. Mist? Clouds? Fire? She was completely clueless. As her eyes focused, she realized that she was staring at flowers…white flowers.

Kagura shot up quickly and really looked around. She saw the sky, felt the wind, could feel the ground beneath her, and was surrounded by lilies.

She didn't understand. Didn't she die? She was quite certain that she did. She was laying here dying thanks to Naraku. She couldn't be alive, could she? Suddenly feeling something in her chest, Kagura put her hand to it and felt a beat…then another…then another and it continued on. It took Kagura a quick second to realize that she was in fact alive…because it was her heart beating. Inside of her. Kagura smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the wind, enjoying her newfound life, even if she didn't know how it was possible. Then suddenly the wind shifted slightly, and that made Kagura aware that she was in fact, not alone, even if she couldn't see them. She stood still and listened, her hand ready to pull out her fan on the first sucker that tried to ruin her day. She heard footsteps, like they were running. Posing her fan in front of her, Kagura felt foolish when the figure that came running was somebody that she was familiar with.

It was that little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. She was running and laughing as she stopped in front of Kagura, out of breath. She leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

"Lady Kagura! You're awake! Sorry Rin left you! Rin went looking for Jaken and found him sleeping. Rin is sorry nobody was here when you woke up," the little child said in a rushed amount of breath. Kagura didn't answer for a moment, taken aback by the way the child had addressed her as 'Lady' Kagura. Focusing again, she looked at the child…if that damn toad was somewhere around here and the child was right here…

"Rin?" Kagura asked.

"Yes?" Rin said.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. Surely, the great Lord of the Western Lands hadn't finally abandoned the child and the blasted toad. Rin shrugged.

"Rin doesn't know. But Lord Sesshomaru said that he would be back soon. Rin doesn't really know where he went. Sorry," Rin replied.

"It's okay, Rin. That was a good answer," Kagura said. While Rin was talking, Kagura took it upon herself to put the pieces together in her head and she smiled on the inside. It appears Lord Sesshomaru had saved her using his sword, Tenseiga. She was actually quite flattered that he had saved her. Besides, from her point of view it seemed as though everybody would've been fine if she wasn't around anymore. Apparently a certain someone thought otherwise. Kagura didn't really know what to think. The only thing that she was certain of was that she had to thank him when he returned. She knew he had to return, because there was no way in hell he was leaving Rin to fend for herself with that stupid toad for her only protection. The wind blew and Kagura and Rin turned, noticing that Sesshomaru had arrived. Rin squealed happily and waved.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned! Lady Kagura is awake!" Rin yelled running over to him.

"Rin, where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to wait for her to answer, for he could smell him behind a rock, sleeping, or at least pretending to be.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

" Yes Mi'Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Why are you behind a rock? Are you trying to avoid this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken appeared from behind the rock rather quickly.

"What?! Why of course not, Mi'Lord! I would never avoid you! I'm very sorry for not greeting you properly, Mi'Lord! I don't know what was going through my mind that moment-Ah!" Jaken said, falling back. Sesshomaru had thrown a rock at his head, tired of listening to him talk. No longer able to ignore the intense staring that he was feeling, he whirled around, facing Kagura.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean what? Was anybody talking to you?" Kagura asked, huffing. He had just returned and already he was getting on her nerves.

"Your eyes have obviously found something rather intriguing on my back, what are you staring at?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was thinking about something and my eyes just happened to land over there. Don't assume everybody wants to look at you all the damn time. You're not that special to be worth the effort," Kagura snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, daring her to say that again, and Kagure turned away from him. Half of what she had said was a complete lie, but she really wasn't staring at him, even though that sounded like a good idea. It's not like he was ugly, even from the backside he was very sexy and tempting, but it's not like she was admitting that anytime soon. She felt him move behind her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her wrist, yanked her to her feet, and spun her around.

"I just saved your life, so you should have enough sense to keep your mouth shut. You're not really in a place to be insulting," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Actually, I was just about to thank you for saving me but since you want to act like an asshole and be impatient, you can forget it," Kagura spat back at him, trying to yank her wrist free but only felt the pressure get tighter.

"You're on this ice, witch. Are you challenging me? You don't want to do that," Sesshomaru said harshly. They both glared at each other, crimson on golden and golden on crimson. Kagura wanted to say something else, but she could feel the blood draining from her hand and it was becoming numb. She looked away from him, secretly admitting defeat for now. Sesshomaru, noticing the look, released her. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk.

"Rin, Jaken, get Ah Un we are leaving," Sesshomaru said.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about Lady Kagura?" Rin asked.

"I can take care of myself, Rin. I don't need anymore of Sesshomaru's help," Kagura said.

"That is **Lord **Sesshomaru to you," Sesshomaru said, still walking.

"Excuse me? You're not my Lord. I'll call you whatever the hell I want," Kagura said. **That **made Sesshomaru stop walking. He turned around, knowing the damn witch obviously hadn't learned her lesson. But before he could get close to her, Rin jumped in his path.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Lady Kagura come with us?" Rin asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru and Kagura both asked.

"Rin likes Lady Kagura and you said so yourself a few weeks ago that Rin would soon need a womanly figure around," Rin explained.

"Aw, Rin-"

"I said a woman, not a witch," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Why you-"

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin likes Lady Kagura," Rin asked, smiling at him. Sesshomaru didn't know how this child was doing it, but she had somehow learned to manage to get him to bend to her will, and he did that for nobody. He sighed. He had told Rin a while ago that she would need a female figure around, and since he wasn't planning on actually looking for one for the time being, Kagura was basically the only option he had. Not to mention he knew that if he said no, Rin would be pouting for the rest of the day and he really didn't want to upset her. He rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. The witch may join us but only for your sake," Sesshomaru said. Rin squealed happily and hugged Sesshomaru around the waist before running off to pull Kagura towards them. She eventually let go and went to play with Jaken as they all walked. Sesshomaru walked ahead of them and Kagura stayed in the back, secretly smiling to herself. Even though he had managed to piss her off more than once, she had bothered him in return, and she found that as an accomplishment seeing as it took some effort to get him to show some reaction. She sighed heavily though, knowing this was only the start of **many **more arguments to come.

_Sorry if the first chapter is a little slow and boring, but I had to set up the stage for the story. In the next chapter, Sesshomaru decides to give Kagura the silent treatment and you just watch how Kagura tries to break it. Will she succeed? Find out in the next chapter._

_Please rate and review!_


	2. Water Troubles

Chapter 2:

Water Troubles

Jaken wasn't sure how much longer he could take of Kagura's presence. Ever since she had started traveling with them three days ago, she and Lord Sesshomaru have argued at least four times a day. Mostly, it was Kagura's fault for starting them by either insulting his Lord or just about everything else. Jaken wondered why Lord Sesshomaru was still keeping her around, because Rin could always find a better female figure. There was also something strange about Kagura that he was wondering if Lord Sesshomaru had picked up on it. For some reason, at certain times if the argument went on for a long while, Kagura would tend to get really angry. It wasn't her anger that sparked his interest, it was a certain kind of scent that was slightly coming off of her when she was fumed. He couldn't really identify the smell, but he smelled it every time she and his Lord got into a really heated fight. He thought about asking Lord Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru wouldn't bother to hear him out. So he kept it to himself.

Kagura had to admit that these past few days had been nothing but hell. Her and Sesshomaru couldn't go through a day without fighting, and she wasn't going to lie, she **did **start most of them. It gave her a pleasant feeling knowing that she could make a rise in him. But sometimes, she would back down in the fight because if she got angry enough, she would forget about a certain scent that she was trying to hide, for even Naraku never pissed her off to the point where she would release it without knowing. She could only imagine what would happen if anyone ever recognized the scent so well that they would be able to tell what it was, but thanks to her powers, she learned to hide it. In fact, she was so caught up in her thoughts while walking, that she didn't notice that everyone else had stopped walking, and she walked straight into Sesshomaru's back.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Calm your dog leash, I was thinking about something and didn't see you all stop walking," Kagura said.

"Be more attentive, witch, or it just might be the key to your undoing," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Well, why have we stopped?" Kagura asked.

"I sense a spring nearby. You and Rin need a bath," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yay! Come on, Jaken! Lead the way!" Rin squealed happily as she jumped off the dragon. Jaken rolled his eyes but went in the direction that Sesshomaru's head had indicated. The instant they left, he noticed that even though he wasn't looking behind him, he was very aware that Kagura had yet to move.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, witch," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sure you're not. I'm also aware that you just called me dirty but I'll ignore that for now. I'll take a bath on my own time, thank you very much," Kagura said.

"You don't have your own time when you're traveling with me, witch. Go to the springs," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Okay, either you're just being a rude jackass or you must've seriously forgot my name. My name is not witch, it's Kagura," Kagura spat.

"I could care less what your name is. I gave you an order," Sesshomaru retorted, finally turning to face her.

"Yeah, and I'll follow it as soon as you stop calling me witch," Kagura spat. They were glaring at each other again, and it took all of Sesshomaru's might not to just end her life right now, for she was becoming a true bothersome. Why must she start a fight every time he gave her an order? Why?

"I'm going to assume that you don't plan on taking a bath today," Sesshomaru said.

"And I'm going to assume that you're going to be an asshole all day, but that would be rude now wouldn't it?" Kagura asked, not wanting an answer. Sesshomaru didn't respond and at first, Kagura thought that she had actually won. Then just as fast it vanished when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the direction of the springs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let me go! I don't like being man handled!" Kagura yelled.

"And I don't like being bothered by a witch every three seconds," Sesshomaru said back coldly. He could sense her getting more angry within the moments. He smelled something else but for the time being he chose to ignore it. They had reached the springs with the huge rock in it and Kagura had not ceased to yell in is ear.

"Let. Me. Go! You annoying dog! And if you don't stop calling me witch I swear on my life I will-" Kagura stopped in her ranting when she realized that he feet were no longer touching the ground and she had sand a least a foot below her height with Sesshomaru's. She looked down and saw the water beneath her, and realized that during her temper tantrum, Sesshomaru had managed to climb the rock and was dangling her from it. She looked at him, and gritted her teeth hard.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Kagura asked.

" I gave you an order and I intend on you following that order," Sesshomaru replied coldly. Kagura gawked at him,

"So you intend to drop me? And just exactly what do you plan to do if I break something from you dropping me? You will owe me as stated in your rules that yes, I know about," Kagura said.

"You will have rightfully deserved it because you're tempting me," Sesshomaru said. Seeing the playful smirk that crossed her face, Sesshomaru realized that perhaps that wasn't the best way to phrase that sentence.

"Oh, I **tempt **you now, do I? Why, Sesshomaru, I'm flattered. Mating season starts in another week and already you're searching for a mate? Why who knew that Lord Asshole could have such a caring heart," Kagura smirked.

_SPLASH!_

Kagura rose from the water, gasping for breath and glaring at nothing in specific since the source of her anger had disappeared. She brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You bastard! Did you realize that my clothes were still on, you jerk!" Kagura splashed the water angrily. She had to admit, she didn't think that Sesshomaru was actually going to drop her, but she had to reel in when he said that. She tempted him? She knew very well that he was talking about tempting to kill her, but just for a split second she wished that he meant something else. But this was the cold hearted Sesshomaru she was dealing with, so she should've expected he would drop her after that remark she made. She had to do it though, at least she had the upper hand now. Then she realized what she had said herself; mating season **was** in just another week, 4 days actually, she had lied in the truth, and that meant that even Lord of Ice would be feeling at least something. That was her chance and she smiled. This whole situation was about to turn in her favor. She decided that when mating season, she was going to tempt Sesshomaru, **bad**. He might be cold but even someone as cruel as him had their breaking point when it came to hormones…if he had those of course. In 4 days, she was going to find out.

When Rin and she finished, Sesshomaru had yet to return from wherever the hell he went, so they set up camp. In no time, Jaken had been fallen asleep and Rin was cuddled next to Ah Un. Kagura lay against a tree, shivering from the cold thanks to a certain someone deciding to drop her in the water with her clothes on. She was going to be cold tonight, she figured that much.

_Sorry! I put the wrong hint in the last chapter! The ignoring situation is in the next chapter! But this had to happen first and you will see why in the next chapter! Looks like Kagura has a plan up her sleeve…will she be able to succeed in it though? This is Sesshomaru she's trying to seduce, she might as well be flirting with a rock. _

_Please rate and review!_


	3. Tiyouki

Chapter 3:

Tiyouki

Kagura woke up and knew immediately that something was wrong. She was warm, and there was no way that was possible with her soaked kimono thanks to Sesshomaru from dropping her in the water. She sat up and after rubbing her eyes, she looked at herself. She wasn't wearing the kimono she had on the other day. This kimono she was wearing was black with red designs all over it and a red sash. She wasn't going to insult it, it was a gorgeous kimono, but it wasn't hers. Plus, the kimono made her a little uncomfortable. She had managed to go into a deep sleep and she knows for a fact that she didn't wake up. She didn't even see when Sesshomaru returned some time last night or this morning, she didn't really know. So there was no way for her to have woken up and put on a new kimono that she didn't have or carry with her. So there was no possible way for her to be in this new kimono…unless…

Kagura spotted Sesshomaru sitting under a tree and instantly glared at him.

_Why that little bastard! _Kagura thought angrily, _He changed my kimono last night!...Oh my God, that means he saw me-THAT JERK! _Kagura picked herself up off the ground and stomped over to Sesshomaru, who had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping, it was too unnatural for him. Rin and Jaken were in front of him, as Rin was trying to play a hand game with him. Sensing her before she could speak, Sesshomaru talked first.

"What do you want, witch?" he asked.

"Mind explaining to me why I'm in a different outfit than I was when I went to sleep last night?" Kagura asked as calmly as she could.

"Yes, I do mind. Now move," Sesshomaru said.

"Not until I get an answer. Why am I in a new kimono?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru sighed, got up, and began to walk off.

"Jaken, Rin, we're leaving," Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and happily skipped ahead of him as Jaken pulled Ah Un along. Kagura walked next to Sesshomaru, still wanting an answer although she already knew what had happened.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," Kagura said. Sesshomaru said nothing, and only looked ahead at where he was going.

"Oh, so you're going to ignore me now, are you? Fine, have it your way, I'm just going to annoy you until you're forced to talk," Kagura said.

"If you value your life, you would keep your mouth shut," Sesshomaru said, not looking at her.

"I'll be quiet if you just tell me what the hell happened when I went to sleep-"

"Will you shut up, wench?! You're annoying Mi'Lord and me too! Shut your trap once in a while, will you?!" Jaken complained.

"Nobody was talking to you, you little pest!" Kagura sneered at Jaken.

"Why you-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. That was enough to quiet Jaken. He continued walking, but kept glaring at Kagura's back every chance he got. Rin hummed happily to herself.

"Listen, buster, I'm not going to lie, the kimono is lovely, but I just want to know how it is that I am wearing it," Kagura said. Again, no answer.

"Why can't you just answer the damn question? Did you or did you not put the kimono on me while I was sleep?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru didn't look at her and Kagura was starting to get angry already. But she had to contain herself. He had to talk to her eventually, he couldn't avoid her all day. Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped and Kagura thought he was finally going to answer her.

"So? Which is it?" Kagura asked. Instead of answering her, Sesshomaru clasped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"You may come out now, demon," Sesshomaru said into the opening. After a moment or two, a demon jumped down from the trees and in front of them. It was a bird demon from the looks of it.

"I'm surprised you were able to catch my scent. I thought I hid it well," the bird said. It was male, that was for sure.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, if you're surprised then you're just unknowledgable," Sesshomaru said. The bird scoffed.

"Oh, I know who you are, I don't go scoping out demons before doing my work on them. I just thought that all the rumors were false and I had to see for myself how big and mighty you were," the bird said.

"Identify yourself, demon," Sesshomaru said. Kagura couldn't believe this. He was saying more to the bird than he was to her.

" My name is Tiyouki" the bird said, then he looked at Kagura, "Oh, and I don't believe you've introduced me to this lovely young woman. How are you?"

"Back off, beakers," Kagura spat. The bird smiled.

"She's got spice. I say, Lord Sesshomaru, where did you pick her up from?" Tiyouki asked.

"Why did you seek me out, Tiyouki?" Sesshomaru demanded, ignoring his question.

"Why I already told you. I wanted to see if the rumors were true," Tiyouki said.

"And you see that they are. Now if you value your life, you will leave before I send you to your early grave," Sesshomaru warned.

"I'll leave, I'll leave, but" Tiyouki said, never taking his eyes off of Kagura, "May I take her with me?"

"You most certainly may not!" Kagura snapped at him.  
"She's not the topic of this conversation, Tiyouki," Sesshomaru said, and Kagura could've sworn she heard a growl deep in his throat.

"Why isn't she? Mating season is in a few days, and I don't smell your scent on her, so she is up for grabs, is she not? Is that not the rules of mating season?" Tiyouki reminded Sesshomaru.

"This witch is under my supervision, so if you wish to get to her, then you'll have to go through me first," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at him, surprised. Was he defending her?  
"No need for a fight, Lord Sesshomaru. She may come willingly. Besides, it is unheard of for you to be traveling with a female. I have to admit, I'm very astonished that you have **two **traveling with you. Tell me, do you intend to eat the little one later?" Tiyouki asked.

"Don't go there, birdie, you're making your grave," Kagura warned.

"Leave, Tiyouki," Sesshomaru glared at him, daring the bird to make a move. The bird only backed away slightly.

"Geez, you don't know how to have any fun, do you? Well, tata for now. I don't plan on dying just be meeting you, again. Don't forget me though, for I will be back…and hopefully by then, you'll be more than willing to give up the lady friend," Tiyouki said. He flew away, and Kagura saw Sesshomaru's muscles relax slightly in his face. He continued walking, and the rest followed.

"The nerve of some demon!" Jaken complained.

"That bird was silly. Lord Sesshomaru would never eat Rin," Rin laughed.

"You do know that you didn't have to defend me, right? I would've sent that damn bird flying with his tail in his mouth," Kagura said. No answer.

"Oh, you'll talk to the bird but you're still refusing to talk to me? I'm not even asking you about the kimono anymore and I'm still getting the silent treatment? That's very unfair, I hope you're aware of that," Kagura said, ending the conversation. Sesshomraru sighed and continued walked. They walked for hours, and soon Rin had taken a nap on Ah Un. The sun had set moments ago and even Kagura was beginning to get tired. She yawned for the third time.

"Can we stop for tonight, Sesshomaru? The kid is tired and we've been walking for hours," Kagura explained. Sesshomaru still wasn't answering her and now, she was just about sick of it.

"Sesshomaru-"

"That is **Lord **Sesshomaru to you, witch," Sesshomaru briefly reminded her.

"I don't care what it is! Listen, you, I think it's about time, we call it a day! The toad will follow you until the day you roll over but the kid and I can only take so much. Whether you're ignoring me or not, I say we stop and just make camp already! So stop ignoring me and-"

"We're here," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked up and recognized the place. Kagura looked ahead of them and saw that they were in front of a huge gate and beyond that gate was a huge village. You could see a palace in the middle of it all.

"Why are we here, Mi'Lord?" Jaken asked.

"What is this?" Kagura asked.

"This is the Western Lands. My mother has requested my presence," Sesshomaru said.

"Your mother is still alive?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, unfortunately" Sesshomaru said, "When we get to the palace, don't speak unless you're told to do so. I was ignoring you all day because if I told you where we were going, you would've been asking questions all day about my mother." Sesshomaru opened the gate and began walking.

"But what did that have to do with the kimono!" Kagura complained as she followed him.

_Wel, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter, Kagura meets Sesshomaru's mother for the first time! This should be interesting! And mating season is in 3 days!_

_Please rate and review!_


	4. Mother Dearest

Chapter 4:

Mother Dearest

As they walked through the village, Kagura couldn't help but feel like a child. She was looking around at all the amazing things that she saw. Kimonos in beautiful colors and designs, ornaments that were just lovely, and the jewelry was just outstanding. Everywhere they passed, people stopped and welcomed Sesshomaru back to the Western Lands while Sesshomaru just ignored them all. Kagura was confused. How can you be so mean to these people who are obviously pleased to see you? When they got to the palace, the guards pushed open the gates to let them in, and Kagura didn't miss the strange glances she and Rin got when they walked in behind him. Sesshomaru stopped at the door and turned to Kagura.

"Don't get on my nerves or I will kill you on the spot," Sesshomaru swore.

"Whatever," Kagura rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru pushed open the door and they began walking. Kagura couldn't believe her eyes. This palace was amazing! Servants everywhere, and so many halls and rooms it was a wonder that Sesshomaru knew where he was going. A lot of it was made out of stone but it shined beautifully and the colors were just all over the place, decorating that gigantic home. They walked up a flight of stairs and turned right. There was a huge door in front of them. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru pushed open the door and in they walked. There was a throne sitting at the far end of the room, and in that throne sat a woman who looked like Sesshomaru if he was to ever be a female someday. When she looked up, she smiled slightly.

"Sesshomaru, my son, I say what do I owe this untimely visit?" she asked. Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't play stupid, you called me here," Sesshomaru said.

"Try to have a laugh once in a while, will you? I'm glad you made it in record time," his mother said. She was very happy to see her son, in fact, this was probably the second most happiest time in her life. What sparked her interest wasn't the little girl but the woman standing next to him that didn't look up for a conversation. She wondered where her son had picked up a woman as of late.

"I'm sorry, I've just noticed that you have new company. The little one I recognize and to be quite honest, I'm surprised she is still here. I truly thought you were going to eat her," His mother said. Sesshomaru glared but his mother went on with her business. He arched an eyebrow as his mother got up out of the throne and walked towards them. In an instant he knew that she was aiming for Kagura. Kagura looked up, noticing the sound of movement and meant eyes with his mother.

"I'm InuKimi, Sesshomaru's mother, and I don't believe I've met you before. Who are you?" His mother asked.

"I'm Kagura. It's nice to meet you," Kagura introduced herself.

"You're not a demon, I've noticed. Are you human? Although by your scent I would think you were lying if you said yes," InuKimi said. Before Kagura could answer, Sesshomaru spoke.

"She's a witch, mother," he said coldly.

"Nobody was talking to you" Kagura spat at him, then turned back to his mother, "But he is correct, I am a witch."

"Interesting…son, I must say, the companions you've picked up as of recently are way beyond my belief. First the toad, then the dragon, then the human child, and now a witch. I sat, are you planning a national tribe or something?" InuKimi asked.

"Not in the slightest," Sesshomaru shot at his mother.

"Wow, you really have no manners. Is this how you talk to your mother every time you see her?" Kagura asked.

"Stay in your place, witch," Sesshomaru said.

"My place has yet to be decided and for the last time, will you stop calling me witch?!" Kagura asked angrily. InuKimi watched as her son and his new company argued with each other, and a sneaky grin grew on her face. The witch was attracted to her son, she could tell that much without much effort, and she was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't picked up on it. Either he did and just ignored it, or he really couldn't tell. She had to be honest, her son was the master of many things, but females were not one of them.

"Enough foolishness. Mother, why have you called me?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting of whatever it was that Kagura was yelling at him. During the argument, he once again noticed some scent coming from Kagura but again he chose to ignore it, he had bigger things to handle.

"Do I really need a reason to see my son? It's like you're avoiding me," InuKimi smiled.

" I am," Sesshomaru retorted.

_My son is a brat, _InuKimi thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Well, Sesshomaru, if I didn't summon you than you would've been forced to come anyway. I'm sure that you're aware that mating season is in 2 days? Yes?" InuKimi asked. When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she continued, "Well, as you very well know, the Western Lands holds a celebration throughout the first week, honoring those who have their soul mates already. I also know that you are aware that during this week, our family is coming for a visit."

"Family? I thought your father died," Kagura said.

"Oh no, Kagura, not him. He did die, but he makes an appearance for the ceremony. We have more dogs in the family, did you think it was just Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left?" InuKimi asked. Kagura nodded.

"The half breed is coming?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I hoped he would but when I met with him, he made it perfectly clear that he had better things to do than spend time with the family. Not to mention if he decided to show up, I would kick him out for the way he disrespected me," InuKimi grumbled.

"Then why do I have to be here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're the eldest, it's mandatory for you to be there. Besides, I'm sure our family members would love to see Kagura," InuKimi smiled. Sesshomaru didn't like where this was going. His mother was known for being sneaky.

"Why would they want to see me? I'm not a dog," Kagura said.

"No, but you're here with Sesshomaru, and that's reason enough to grab their attention. They'll want to get to know you, I'm sure," InuKimi explained. Kagura looked uncomfortable. Crowds were not her best quality. InuKimi looked down at the toad.

"Toad" she said, and Jaken looked up, "You haven't said a single word since you've arrived here except bow to me. That's strange. Speak up," InuKimi ordered.

"I'm sorry, Mi'Lady, I didn't want to speak if I wasn't asked to do so," Jaken said.

"So why is the child quiet?" InuKimi asked. She looked and found that Rin had yet to awaken from her sleep. She shook her head and noticed that her son was making for department.

"And just where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," Sesshomaru replied. He walked out the door and slammed it.

"I love how he just left us all in here. Pain in the ass," Kagura mumbled that last part. Feeling InuKimi staring at her from behind, she turned around.

"What are you to my son?" InuKimi asked.

"Huh?" Kagura asked.

"I don't repeat myself," InuKimi said.

_I see where he gets __**that **__from, _Kagura thought with a smirk.

"Well…I don't really know, to be honest," Kagura replied.

"Then why are you traveling with him?" InuKimi asked. Kagura realized that she seemed much nicer when her son was in the room.

"Because Rin begged him to take 'Lady Kagura' with them," Kagura replied.

"You act as though that sounds strange to you," InuKimi said.

"People don't call me Lady Kagura, they just say Kagura, or in your son's case, witch," Kagura explained.

"It'll pass, trust me. Do you have any idea how many years I had to wait in order for him to call me mother? When he was a child, I was known as 'woman' or 'female figure'. He got punished for it, but he didn't care," InuKimi said.

"That's harsh," Kagura said.

"So you plan to stay with my son?" InuKimi asked. Damn, what was with all these questions?

"I didn't really have a plan when I gained my freedom," Kagura admitted.

"Freedom? From who?" InuKimi asked.

"Naraku," Kagura said.  
"I've heard quite a lot about him but he's none of my concern unless he harms this village or anything else in the Western Lands. So tell me, how had my son been treating you?" InuKimi asked.

"Like crap. But he did get me this new kimono after mine was torn from the wound, but that doesn't save for anything," Kagura said.

"He bought you that? Interesting…," InuKimi trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked. She noticed the smirk that crossed his mother's face and had a bad feeling about why it was there.

"Just curious is all, I mean don't get so afraid, I've noticed the infatuation you have for my son, am I right?" InuKimi asked. Seeing Kagura's face go red, she knew she was on point and continued, "Well, I can't tell you if my son feels the same way, but there must be something if he's willing to keep you around him. Not to mention nobody usually lives after picking an argument with him like you did a few moments ago. But it's a start. I would love to see my son finally settle down, have a few puppies-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, miss, nobody said anything about any of that-"

"Don't interrupt me" InuKimi said, "You're with my son for a reason and if I play my cards right, it just might turn in my favor. But be warned child, I am very serious about what I just said. I am a mother and I plan to see my grandchildren before I die, if I have any. Now whether it's with you and my son or some other woman with my son, I plan to see something. I've waited centuries for this and you're just about the closest I've ever seen. My son feels something for you or else you wouldn't be here."

"Um, InuKimi, I feel sorry that you've waited for so long, but you have to understand something here. Sesshomaru and I don't really mix all that well, you've seen it for yourself," Kagura said.

"Yes but that can be changed" InuKimi said quickly, "This is my son, Kagura, I know him whether he wants to admit it or not. I want my grandpuppies and I plan to have them. You like my son, so I see no reason for you to complain. And you're in luck, mating season is just around the corner." Kagura was going to tell InuKimi that she already had plans for mating season, but she decided to hold her tongue. This woman was crazy. InuKimi looked out the window.

"It's getting late. Why don't you go freshen up and be down at dinner? I'll see you in a few" InuKimi began to walk towards the door and before she left she turned back and said, "Don't forget what I said Kagura. Mother gets what mother wants."

_Well, that's it for this chapter. So what do you think of Sesshomaru's mother? What does she have up her sleeve? Stay tuned. In the next chapter, it's the first day of mating season and the family arrives! Ready for more dogs?_

_Please rate and review!_


	5. Who Let the Dogs Out?

Chapter 5:

Who Let the Dogs Out?

Sesshomaru was going to kill his mother one day. He leaves for a day to go take care of something and when he returns the first thing he notices is that his mother put Kagura in the room that was connected with his? Was she just bent on torturing him? He rolled his eyes in annoyance, not believing that his mother could be so stupid. He was already downstairs at breakfast when Kagura finally came down.

"Finally decided to join us?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Good morning to you too, Lord Pain in the Ass," Kagura scoffed. He just couldn't say good morning like everybody else? On the other side of the table, InuKimi sat, already eating. After receiving a glare from his mother, Kagura sighed and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Lady Kagura!" Rin cheered happily from the other side of the table.

"Morning, Rin," Kagura smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Good morning, Kagura. Welcome to the first day of mating season," InuKimi smiled. Kagura sighed, she had already started by reminding them what day it was.

"Um, InuKimi, I'm not new to this season," Kagura said.

"Yes dear, but you haven't met our family. Now before any of them show up, I would just like to say that some of them can be very-"

"Gooooood morning, InuYoukai! InuKenin is here!" an extremely large dog demon shouted as he bursted through the doors.

"Odd," InuKimi finished. The dog demon that stood at the door had Kagura worried. He of course had white hair like Sesshomaru and his mother except it was long and thin, in a down ponytail. His eyes were the same golden color and instead of those streaks on his face like Sesshomaru and his mother, he had crooked lightning bolts that were yellow. He was wearing armor that Kagura couldn't recognize, although she could've sworn she saw it in one of the portraits of the family that she passed on her way down to breakfast. The male walked over to InuKimi and bowed.

"InuKimi! It's so nice to see you again," InuKenin said.

"Greetings to you too, brother," InuKimi smiled. Kagura was confused. This maniac was the brother of such an elegant woman? InuKenin turned down the table and grinned.

"Your son is here! I've haven't seen him since he was just learning how to use his poison whip!" InuKenin said, smiling at Sesshomaru who grimaced. InuKenin frowned, "Ooh, it seems he picked up the rather odd side of my brother in law."

"Hello, uncle," Sesshomaru said rather harsh.

"How's my favorite nephew?" InuKenin asked.

"I'm your **only **nephew…fully at the least," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Tell me, sister, where is the other pup that InuTaisho left with a sword?" InuKenin asked.

"I'm afraid Inuyasha won't be joining us this year. He's busy with this Naraku person as of late," InuKimi said.

"I was busy as well," Sesshomaru said.

"But you're the eldest," InuKimi reminded him. InuKenin noticed Kagura and Rin.

"Whoa! How long have I been absent?! Sesshomaru, dear boy, this is a nice little family you've got here! How long have you two been together?" InuKenin asked, indicating that Kagura was his mate and Rin was their child. Kagura turned to Sesshomaru and the look that crossed his face before he contained his composure was enough to make Kagura chuckle. Apparently, Rin thought it was funny as well.

"I'm not his daughter!" Rin laughed.

"And that witch is not my mate," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagura sighed angrily. Here we go with this 'witch' crap again.

"Oh, then who are you?" InuKenin said.

"I'm Rin! And this is Lady Kagura!" Rin introduced them both. InuKenin kissed Kagura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Kagura," InuKenin said.

"It's just Kagura. I don't know why Rin insists on putting the 'Lady' in front of it," Kagura said.

"But you are a lady, and a very beautiful one might I add," InuKenin smiled.

"So far, I think I like you better than Sesshomaru," Kagura said. She sneaked a glance at Sesshomaru but his response was nothing. Damn, she had been hoping for one.

"How did you get here?" InuKenin asked, "You're not family."

"They're guest of Sesshomaru. They travel with him," InuKimi explained.

"Oooh, I see!" InuKenin smiled, "Sesshomaru picked up a lady friend! And right at the start of mating season too!" Kagura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Sesshomaru just glared angrily at his uncle who was overstaying his welcome already and he just got there.

"Oh, InuKimi, I mean to tell you that our sister is on her way," InuKenin remembered. Kagura sighed. Oh great, more dogs? InuKimi gave an angry sigh.

"You mean InuSaiyi? I hate that woman," InuKimi groaned.

"I saw her as I was coming through the gate. She should be here by now," InuKenin said. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a dog demon that looked just like InuKimi except all her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a bang. Her streaks were blue and she was already glaring at InuKimi.

"InuKimi," she said.

"InuSaiyi," InuKimi said back. The woman looked over to the table and her mood instantly changed when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! It's been years and my have you turned into a very attractive man!" InuSaiyi smiled, then she spotted Kagura and Rin, "And I see you had no problem using that to your advantage!"

"Don't treat me like a child, Aunt," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm not his daughter! Why does everyone keep thinking that? I'm Rin! And this is Lady Kagura!" Rin laughed again. Kagura was getting rather irritated with this whole family gathering already.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a demon?" InuSaiyi asked Kagura.

"No, I'm a witch," Kagura said before Sesshomaru could open his mouth. She looked at him and gave him a 'I said it before you, now' look. Sesshomaru looked away, annoyed.

"She and this young girl are traveling with him," InuKenin informed his other sister. InuSaiyi smiled.

"And right at mating season? Doesn't this sound suspicious?" she cooed.

"I can assure you that nothing of the sort is happening with this witch," Sesshomaru retorted. That's it. Kagura had had enough. She stood up and banged her hands on the table.

"Listen, Lord Asshole, my name is not witch! My name is **Kagura**! Get that through your thick skull! I don't care if you don't say Lady Kagura but at least have enough common sense to say my actual name once in a while! Learn your proper grammar!" Kagura shouted at him. Sesshomaru stood up and his family just sat there and watched, interested in how this would end.

"And you need to learn your place, or perhaps you have learned but you're just too stupid to stay in it," Sesshomaru said.

"**I'm **stupid? Please! You can't even remember my own name! You identified the **bird **we ran into with his name, why the hell is it so hard for you to call identify me as mine?! You're being an asshole and you know it!" Kagura yelled.

"Lower your voice, woman," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Oh, it's woman, now? Are you truly that stupid? My name is Kagura! K,A,G,U,R,A! Kagura! If you can't call me by my damn name then don't talk to me and don't even infer to me in any way, shape, or form!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"That means that you'll stop talking? Wonderful," Sesshomaru growled. Kagura was fumed but she couldn't think of anything to say. He was being a complete jerk and he knew it. She pushed past him and stormed away. Sesshomaru stopped her at the door.

"Move," Kagura ordered.

"Don't you dare disrespect me in my own lands. You must've **truly** lost your mind if you think that is going to go past without consequences," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Kiss my ass! If I was going to be punished, I wouldn't even be talking right now, now would I? Get out of my way," Kagura demanded.

"I'm not done talking to you," Sesshomaru said.

"Well I **am**!" Kagura screamed at him so loud, it had surprised him a little. But his senses were more on point. There it was. That scent again. If he could just keep her here a little longer, he might be able to identify the smell…

"I said move!" Kagura pushed past him and left through the doors.

"Damnnit," Sesshomaru mumbled. Forgetting that he had an audience, he turned back around to find his mother, his aunt and his uncle staring at him. They were all smiling.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing about this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. That's the first time I've seen you get that worked up from a woman. You two were ready to rip each other's throats out," InuKenin laughed.

"I must say that was quite the show," InuSaiyi grinned.

"I think you hurt her feelings, son. You really shouldn't call her witch. It's rude," InuKimi added.

"She doesn't deserve to be called by her name with that attitude," Sesshomaru said.

"You have an attitude yourself. You owe her an apology," InuKimi said. Sesshomaru looked at his mother as though she had lost her mind. Him? Apologize? No way in the seven hells was that happening! But he wasn't about to let them know that.

"She will pay for the way she disrespected me. That's not going to go on unnoticed for," Sesshomaru said. He turned to leave in the same direction that Kagura had left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," InuSaiyi said.

"Really? Because I think my plan is working," InuKimi smiled.

_Uh oh! Kagura is in troubbblllleee! Sorry I didn't get into the details with why InuSaiyi glared at InuKimi like that but I promise you will see it in the next chapter or so. So what do you think is going to happen? Sesshomaru and Kagura are going to have a little talk in the room. What's going to happen? And what exactly is this scent that's radiating off of Kagura that Sesshomaru couldn't seem to figure out? Find out!_

_Please rate and review!_


	6. Consequences

Chapter 6:

Consequences

Kagura heard the door to the other room slam open before she heard the culprit talk. She didn't really care right now. She was mad with him at the moment so whatever he had to say to her, she could really care less. The door to her room slammed open as well and Kagura only rolled her eyes. She wasn't even facing the door, she was facing the opposite wall from it, fiddling with the tie to her kimono.

"Witch," she heard Sesshomaru address her.

"My name is not witch," Kagura saidl calmly.

"You are to apologize for the way you disrespected me," Sesshomaru said.

"You disrespected me first so I see no reason for me to apologize," Kagura shrugged. She still wasn't facing him.

"Face me when I am talking to you, witch," Sesshomaru ordered.

"My name is not witch," Kagura repeated with a sigh. Sesshomaru's blood was getting ready to boil. This woman was being so damn difficult to work with. He was starting to regret giving in to Rin's plea about having Kagura travel with them. He took a deep breath, and decided to approach this in a more less life threatening way.

"Why is it that you are mad, exactly?" Sesshomaru tried.

"You keep calling me witch. That's not my name," Kagura explained. She rolled her eyes. She was so tired of repeating this. If he didn't catch on yet, then he really was just stupid.

"Is it that big of a deal to you as to what I address you by? You're pathetic," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, I don't know about you, but being called something I'm not is truly an insult," Kagura said. She still had yet to turn around and it was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"You are a witch," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Yes, but not in the way that you're steering towards," Kagura said. Sesshomaru was about to reply when she cut him off.

"Look, I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me be," Kagura said.

"This is my palace, you follow my rules," Sesshomaru retorted.

"But wouldn't both your mother and father have to be dead? And seeing as your never here, technically, this palace belongs to your mother," Kagura corrected him.

"Watch your tongue, witch, or you just might lose it," Sesshomaru warned with a growl.

"I lost my heart once, my tongue isn't that precious," Kagura sighed.

"Why is it that all of your responses have to be rude?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why is it that you intend on calling me witch?" Kagura asked.

"Don't answer my questions with another question," Sesshomaru said.

"You only asked one question and if I recall correctly, you have yet to answer mine so I don't see the reason as to why I should answer any of yours," Kagura explained. Sesshomaru's knuckles began to whiten. This witch was becoming more of a pain with every little thing she said. He should just kill her right now, and then he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

"You know, I'm surprised. I've been so called 'disrespecting' you for quite some time now and you have yet to kill me," Kagura said. Sesshomaru stopped in his train of thought upon hearing that. How the hell did she know what he was just thinking.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you said it to me on the first day of travel and you said it to me right before you dropped me in the water. You have yet to do it and I'm starting to wonder if you really keep through to your words," Kagura said. That was it. Knowing what he was thinking or not, that was the last straw. Forgetting about making her face him, he jumped in front of her and it gave him satisfaction when he saw Kagura jump.

"If you don't think I'm true to my word then we can solve this right now and I can just kill you, witch," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Go ahead, it won't bother me, I can **assure **you that. Death used to scare me but it's just more of a bothersome now. I'd rather die than be a prisoner, if you don't mind," Kagura hissed. Sesshomaru thought that this woman was crazy. If she didn't value her life then what the hell did she value? Before he could put more thought into it, that's when he caught it. That scent that was radiating off of her before she left the breakfast table. He still couldn't identify what it was, but maybe if he just got her mad enough?...

"Well since you no longer fear death, I'll just have to get to you another way," Sesshomaru said.

"I told you that you were going to be punished for the way you treated me and I intend to keep that promise," Sesshomaru said.

"And exactly how do you intend on doing that?" Kagura asked.

"However I choose. Now on my way up here, Rin requested that you come to the garden with her so move," Sesshomaru ordered.

"And if I don't?" Kagura asked, daring him to say something. But instead of saying something, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and dragged her out the door.

"What the hell?! Release me, you jerk!" Kagura shouted at him. He ignored her and continued to walk.

_Sorry, I sort of lost my steam for this chapter because I was so busy thinking about the future chapters so sorry if this isn't what you were expecting but I will make up for it in the next chapter, I promise. In the next chapter, believe it or not, Sesshomaru and Kagura actually have a little cute moment! _

_Please rate and review!_


	7. In the Golden Afternoon

Chapter 7:

In the Golden Afternoon

Due to the case of actually finding Rin, it wasn't until the afternoon when Kagura actually was told to go to the garden. When the three of them stepped into the garden, Kagura's breath caught into her throat. There were beautiful flowers everywhere! Tulips, sunflowers, daisies, roses, you name it. There was a gigantic fountain in the middle of everything, and you could see the sky just shining down on all of it.

"Oh my…this is lovely! Now I'm certain that this doesn't belong to you. It's too nice," Kagura said as she began to walk forward. Sesshomaru scowled at the insult but chose to ignore it until further notice. He watched with a confused expression as Kagura followed Rin throughout the garden, pausing to look at every flower. They all looked the same to Sesshomaru, and he never really understood why females were always so caught up in flowers. He watched Kagura pluck a daisy from one of the bushes and took hold of Rin to put it in her hair. Rin laughed and they ran off further, and Sesshomaru had a very big feeling about what she was going to have in her hand when she got back. He found a bench and sat on it, curious as to what Kagura was doing. She seemed to be paying attention to only one particular flower, and after about two minutes of staring at her, Sesshomaru actually thought that she had began to doze off. But the smile on her face told him otherwise. He would never admit it out loud, but she looked really relaxed and at peace when she smiled. It was because this smile was different from her smirk that she usually liked to play on him, this one seemed as though it was barely shown, especially around Naraku so it's not like Sesshomaru could blame her. That lowlife had the power to take the tiniest bit of sunshine and destroy it…but then again so did he…sometimes…

Kagura had still yet to rise from the flower she was looking at, so with curiosity getting the best of him, Sesshomaru got up and strolled over to her. He stood to the right side of her, and she looked up when she saw his shadow, with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"You've been staring at that one batch of flowers for a long time. What is so interesting about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh…well…I like it. You know what kind of flower this is right?" Kagura asked.

"It's baby's breath," Sesshomaru replied coldly, appalled that the woman didn't even know the type of flower she was looking at.

"Don't you find this flower a little odd?" Kagura asked. When Sesshomaru gave her a confused expression, she shook her head in amusement and continued, "Think about its name. It's called Baby's Breath but yet it's not the breath that people like. They like the scent that radiates off of babies, so why is the flower not named Baby's Scent? A baby's breath isn't all that alluring, especially when they've just thrown up or eaten, and yet people say they are the most precious gift in the world. Same with this flower. People wouldn't pick these flowers hands down as their top favorite, but yet they're used in a lot of flower decorations, to compliment the other pieces, just like when people say babies have certain features of their parents." Sesshomaru was taken aback by her answer. If one truly thought about it the way she did, it would seem that she was correct. Maybe…just maybe he wouldn't punish her for that rude incident at breakfast after all. He heard Kagura sigh.

"You're probably thinking that's one of the most idiotic things you've ever heard, aren't you? Go on, you can tell me," Kagura smirked.

"Actually, in theory, it makes quite a lot of sense when you put that much thought into it. But one would have to have a keen mind to be able to make that connection," Sesshomaru replied. Kagura was shocked. Did he just…**compliment **her? With no sarcasm?

"Why Sesshomaru, I'm shocked. You just gave me a compliment," Kagura said.

"Don't get used to it," Sesshomaru immediately said. Kagura rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to ruin a moment. They heard squealing and turned to find Rin running back with two flower bracelets.

"Here, Lady Kagura, I made a bracelet for you!" Rin cheered. She put the bracelet on Kagura before she could object and then turned to Sesshomaru, "I made one for you too, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura had to hide her snicker at the look on Sesshomaru's face when Rin held out the bracelet for him. Instead of putting it on like she wanted him to , he just took it from her hands and patted her head. Rin smiled and skipped away. Kagura looked up and realized that the sun was setting rather quickly. She yawned.

"Well, I hate to leave you out here with the kid, but I'm getting sleepy" Kagura said. She got up and began to walk back to the entrance of the palace, "Tell Rin I said goodnight. Goodnight, **Lord **Sesshomaru."

_There, now he can be happy, _Kagura smirked to herself.

"Goodnight, Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stopped walking and turned around but he wasn't facing her. Noticing that her scent was still there, Sesshomaru finally turned.

"I thought you were going to bed," he said.

"I am…it's just that…you called me by my name. It was a bit of a shocker," Kagura said, rather surprised.

"You earned it. Now goodnight," Sesshomaru said, turning back to find Rin. Kagura felt a smile creep up to her face along with a blush. She continued to walk to her room, which was still unfortunately next to Sesshomaru's. But now that he had actually called her by her name, maybe now she can continue with her plan to seduce him?

_Ah ha! You all thought I forgot about that, didn't you?! Well, no I didn't! They just needed some time to take place! Congrats, Kagura! Sesshomaru finally called you by your name! Now let's see if you_ _can get him to fall right into your hands. Be prepared ladies and gentlemen. In the next chapter, Kagura and Sesshomaru's mother have a very unsual talk! And when Kagura has a nightmare later on, guess what she does…..Please rate and review!_


	8. The True Story

Chapter 8:

The True Story

When Kagura was summoned to see InuKimi the next day, she honestly didn't know what to expect. Was she happy with something? Did she regret having Kagura stay there? It was a big mystery. It was close to noon when Kagura finally decided to meet with InuKimi. She found her on her throne, reading a scroll. InuKimi noticed her enter, close the scroll, and gave a half smile. Kagura gulped.

"Kagura, come, sit," InuKimi ordered. Kagura walked to the foot of the throne and sat on the stairs leading up to it.

"How's everything going? You enjoying mating season?" InuKimi asked. Kagura didn't like this conversation already.

"I guess so. I mean your family seems nice. InuSaiyi is very nice," Kagura replied.

"Oh, you think so? I hate her," InuKimi said suddenly. Kagura was shocked.

"Wait, what? But isn't that your sister?" Kagura asked.

"Yes and I hate her. Would you care to know why?" InuKimi asked.

"I don't know. Am I allowed to know why?" Kagura asked.

"I like your attitude" InuKimi laughed, "Well, a long time ago, before I was married and before Sesshomaru was born, my sister and I used to fight all the time over everything. Clothes, attention, honor, just about anything you could name. Now normally I would just deal with it until we became women, and it was mating season. I love this season but that particular one was a hard one for me. You see during that time was when I had first laid eyes on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. I remember it clearly. I was wondering in a place where I've never been before and when I came across a small hut I peeked inside and saw a strange man laying there, asleep. I was never the one to be polite so I woke him up, demanding that he take me home because I didn't know the way back because I didn't know the way. I'm not going to lie when he first looked at me I was a little scared because he looked like he was in a bad mood. But then his face softened and he smiled and I tell you, I was hooked. I probably would've bed him right then and there but I was so worried about getting home that I couldn't think straight. He took me back, and on the way over there, I told him about where I was from and I soon found out that he was actually a part of the kingdom. In fact, he was the Lord, so technically I was a part of _his _kingdom. I didn't know that at the time."

"So what exactly does InuSaiyi have to do with this?" Kagura asked.

"I was getting there" InuKimi replied, "When we got back to the village, I of course was delighted to meet someone like that in mating season, so I was perfectly happy…until my sister also laid eyes on him the following day. Like usual, she and I argued all day long about who he liked better, which I now find was a very petty thing to do, fighting over a man. But it was mating season and everybody's hormones were at its peeks. But it wasn't that that made me hate her for life. No, that happened some years later. As time went by, eventually InuTaisho finally mated with me and that's when Sesshomaru was born, mind you that birth was hell. Well, I was so busy learning the responsibilities of being Lady of the Western Lands, that my sister took that time to take InuTaisho shopping. Women shopping. Soon, I found that he was spending less and less time with me. At first I ignored it, because the reason behind the first ignorance was because of something with Sesshomaru that I'd rather not get into details with. Then, after some time after that, I found that InuTaisho had taken an interest in another woman. Her name was Izayoi, or to be blunt, the mother of Inuyasha. Now me being the fateful woman that I still am, I didn't believe that he actually had it in him to mate with someone else…but, alas, he did. I hate InuSaiyi because I found out that she was the one who had introduced them to one another and to this very day she has yet to apologize for ruining my relationship with the Lord. I did nothing to deserve such betrayal from my mate or my sister, and Sesshomaru, very young at that time, had not deserved to see such distress and dishonorable actions among the family. Well, she gave birth to Inuyasha, InuTaisho went to save her because she was being attacked, he got killed in battle, and now I'm alone in these Lands, Sesshomaru just hates his father more for the betrayal of his mother, and poor Inuyasha never knew his father."

"So basically you hate InuSaiyi because she did one thing that progressed into such a turmoil?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. That is why I hate her. Not to mention that she has yet to apologize for causing complete and utter chaos. She ruined everything," InuKimi said, and Kagura saw that her eyes had lost their demeanor, and were now saddened.

"You don't think that anything good came out of this?" Kagura asked.

" What came out good? Izayoi and myself both lost our mate, I have to run the Western Lands almost by myself, my son has yet to mate so I have no grandpuppies to keep me happy, my son never wants to spend time with me and doesn't trust me because of the distrust he gained for his father, and between you and me, if the circumstances hadn't came as they did, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would've never hated each other. Inuyasha probably would've looked up to Sesshomaru as an older brother, and Sesshomaru would've care for each other. It was because of why InuTaisho died and who for is what is thriving those two apart from one another," InuKimi explained.

"But I thought it had something to do with their swords," Kagura said.

"Oh please, that doesn't even scratch the surface of the true meaning behind their hatred for one another. Sesshomaru blames Inuyasha's mother for the death of his father, he blames his own father for ditching me for a mere worthless mortal, yes that's why he sees them as such, he blames Inuyasha for being the offspring of such a disgusting couple, and he curses Inuyasha for not taking responsibility for anything he does. Inuyasha hates Sesshomaru because he is the eldest, because he knows that Sesshomaru blames his mother and their own father for the tragedy, because he thinks he's better than him, and because he claims that Inuyasha has growing up to do when Inuyasha thinks that Sesshomaru is just as immature as he is and he doesn't know the whole story. Which Sesshomaru is completely not willing to share. That is why they hate each other. It barely has anything to do with those damn swords," InuKimi explained angrily. Kagura felt bad for InuKimi. She could tell that she was hurting from this although it had happened hundreds of years ago. But she knew that you just don't forget things like your husband leaving you for another woman and having another child with them. She wanted to know that thing about InuTaisho and Sesshomaru that InuKimi had mentioned earlier, but seeing InuKimi's state right now, she decided not to push it. Maybe she could convince Sesshomaru to tell her? Not likewise. Suddenly, she saw the fire in InuKimi's eyes light back up and Kagura smiled.

"Speaking of me not having any grand puppies…" InuKimi trailed off and she laughed as she saw the smile slowly drop from Kagura's face.

"Exactly when do you plan to bed my son? I'm not getting any younger," InuKimi smiled.

"It's not that easy, InuKimi. I mean, you know how your son is, it's like talking to a stone wall," Kagura said.

"Well, have you made any progress?" InuKimi asked. Kagura blushed a little.

"Well…he finally called me Kagura yesterday. When I was leaving the garden. He said I earned it," Kagura explained.

"Splendid! That's a good start. So are you flirting?" InuKimi asked.

"Wait, what? Flirt? With Sesshomaru? Are you nuts?" Kagura asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagura. You're a witch and one of a witch's most amazing abilities is the ability to flirt with the opposite sex," InuKimi reminded her.

"Yeah, to men that we don't like!" Kagura objected.

"But you're attracted to my son so I don't see how it should be hard. It should be quite easy in fact because you like him," InuKimi said.

"InuKimi, this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. I can't flirt with him," Kagura said.

"Yes you can…don't worry, my dear, I'll help you. Come to the party tonight in the ballroom and I'll make sure that you don't make a fool out of yourself flirting with my son. Besides, there's going to be other women flirting with him, so at least you won't be by yourself. Anyone can flirt," InuKimi said.

"Um, thank you, I guess?...Um, I guess I'll go get ready for this party then. Goodbye," Kagura said as she got up.

"See you later, Kagura! And remember I'll be there to help you. Anyone can flirt!" InuKimi sang as Kagura closed the door, then InuKimi laughed, "When they're drunk, that is."

_Dun, Dun, Dun! Whoa! What was that?! Sorry, InuKimi's story took up so much time the nightmare and stuff won't happen until maybe chapter 9. InuKimi is one depressed, sneaky little dog isn't she? Lol. Well, be prepared, the next chapter is the ball! What'll happen to Kagura? To drink or not to drink, that is the question. Rate and Review!_


	9. It's A Ball and We're Having A Ball

Chapter 9:

It's a Ball and We're Having a Ball!

When Kagura got downstairs, she knew that this was the first and last time that she was going to see so many people in one room. And she thought that Naraku's 'house' was crowded. It wasn't just dog demons in the room, there were other demons in there as well, but she sadly realized that she was the only witch in the room. Out of habit, she looked to scope out Sesshomaru, who didn't take long to find. She found him talking to his uncle, well his uncle was doing the talking, and Kagura's breath caught hitch in her throat. Sesshomaru wasn't wearing his regular attire, although it looked similar. It was a very dark shade of blue, with silver lining at the seams. His sash was black and the only thing that looked relevant was his two swords that were still on him. Kagura shook her head, even at a celebration he was still ready to fight. Didn't the guy take a break? Kagura didn't want to dress up, in fact, she was going to wear what she came in with, but InuKimi and her little servants had other plans. Her ponytail was tighter than ever, and it was tied with those stupid pins than her feathers, which she so much preferred. She ended up wearing a blood red kimono, which InuKimi had forced her into, saying that it matched her crimson eyes. It was blood red with gold designs, and the sash around her was also gold. The kimono was extremely tight, and since her normal one was tight, that was saying a lot. Sesshomaru looked away from his uncle to scan the room, and he and Kagura's eyes made contact for a brief second before his eyes returned to his uncle who had yet to shut up.

"Please tell me my face isn't red," Kagura mumbled to herself.

"It isn't," she heard InuSanai say from behind her. She jumped.

"Oh…InuSanai…hello," Kagura said after relieving herself.

"Aree you enjoying yourself?" InuSanai asked.

"I just got down here to be honest. It's kind of awkward seeing as I'm the only witch here," Kagura said.

"Don't be scared. These demons are friends of the family, I'm pretty sure there's a witch in here somewhere," InuSanai said.

"Doubt it. I already looked around from here," Kagura retorted.

"Have you seen my sister?" InuSanai asked.

"InuKimi? No, I'm afraid not. I was actually going to look for her but I think I'm just going to go sit down somewhere," Kagura said.

"Come help me find her," InuSanai said. It was an order, not a request Kagura realized. She followed InuSanai through the room looking for InuKimi, but Kagura awasn't really trying to look. Her eyes kept wandering themselves back to where Sesshomaru was, whose uncle was still talking to him.

"Um, InuSanai, I think I'm going to get some air. It's crowded in here," Kagura lied. InuSanai just waved her off, still trying to scope out her sister, and Kagura walked away. At the change of mind, she did decide that she should go outside, because being in there was uncomfortable. She didn't even know why InuKimi invited her to this thing. She didn't know anybody here.

"Kagura, isn't it? Where are you off to?" she heard InuKenin asked. Damn, she was hoping he wouldn't remember her name. Forcing herself to smile, she turned to InuKenin and Sesshomaru as well, unfortunately.

"Yes. Hello InuKenin," Kagura greeted.

"May I say that you indeed look very…ravishing tonight?" InuKenin said. He took her hand and kissed it and it took all of Kagura's power not to just snatch it back.

"Um, thank you?" Kagura guessed.

"Doesn't she look wonderful, Sesshomaru?" InuKenin asked, and Kagura saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

"She looks plausible," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagura sneered. Leave it to him to ruin a nice compliment.

"That's very sweet of you, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry that I can't say the same for you," Kagura said back. Before Sesshomaru could say anything, the three of them heard the most squeakiest voice they ever heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are!" a girl smiled, but before she could hug him, Sesshomaru stepped out of the way, almost causing her to fall. Kagura looked at the girl. She had fire red hair and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was a dog demon, you could see her ears, but she wasn't a half demon like Inuyasha. She was wearing a short blue Kimono with black designs, and when she turned to find Kagura staring at her, she sneered before returning to Sesshomaru, her smile back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've been looking for you since I got here," she said.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tsk, tsk. Still mean as usual. You would think a couple of hundred years would make a difference. Oh, hello, InuKenin, how are you?" the girl asked.

"Delighted to see you. I hope you've been well," InuKenin said. The girl smiled brightly but when she turned to Kagura, it went away. Kagura figured either it was because she wasn't a dog demon and the woman could tell or it was because somehow without Kagura knowing, she had either moved closer to Sesshomaru self consciously or Sesshomaru had moved her and the woman didn't like that.

"Who is this, Lord Sesshomaru?" the woman asked.

"This is-"

"I can introduce myself, you" Kagura said, cutting him off which earned her an angry glare, "Because if you say 'witch' I'm going to lose it." Kagura turned to the girl, who had yet to smile at her.

"My name is Kagura, and yes I'm a witch. Nice to meet you," Kagura put on a small smile to be nice.

"Hello Kagura, my name is Odette. Lord Sesshomaru and I know each other from childhood," the girl added.

_Was that supposed to be a threat or something? _Kagura thought.

"Really? I didn't know Sesshomaru even had a friend," Kagura said.

"You're not one of them," Sesshomaru mumbled to her.

"Not trying to be," Kagura mumbled back.

"Excuse me but you really shouldn't address Lord Sesshomaru as such. His name is _Lord _Sesshomaru," Odette said.

"Well he just learned how to say my name yesterday and I've been traveling with him for a while so I'm taking my sweet time," Kagura said.

"You're traveling with him? Why?" Odette asked. She was offended, Kagura could tell that much. She didn't like this Odette lady much. She was beginning to be a real pain in the ass.

"I'm supposed to be a lady figure for a little girl that also travels with him," Kagura informed.

"Oh, so you're his mate?" Odette assumed.

"Not in the slightest," Sesshomaru and Kagura both said.

"Oh" Odette said, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you mind if I speak with Kagura alone?"

"Nobody is stopping you," Sesshomaru replied. He and his uncle walked away and that scowl returned to Odette's face. Kagura sighed.

"Look, before you assume anything-"  
"No, I speak first" Odette cut her off harshly, "I don't really know who you are, Kagura, but let's clear something up, shall we? Unlike the rest of these people, I'm staying here for a few a while and I intend to finish what Lord Sesshomaru and I started when we were kids. Technically, we're betrothed to one another, so if you're trying to pull anything, you can forget about it. Lord Sesshomaru is mine and I suggest you forget about traveling with him after this because with me here, he'll forget who you are."

"Okay, look Odette, nobody is in competition with your ass" Kagura started, "You can have Lord Asshole for all I care. I'm only traveling with him for the little human girl. I wouldn't even be alive right now but he revived me with his sword Tensiega so if you want to be mad with anybody, be mad with him. You can have him. Oh and word of advice, good luck getting through that wall he calls a brain. If you say he was mean as a child, then you haven't seen nothing compared to how he is now."

"He saved you with that sword? Hn, guess he really had no choice. Too bad you're not all that pretty though, because he probably would've mated you if you would just have some respect," Odette shrugged.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for the time being because I see InuKimi approaching but seriously you might want to take my advice into account," Kagura said. As she predicted, InuKimi appeared beside Odette.

"Odette! How lovely to see you! I've missed you!" InuKimi smiled as she hugged Odette.

"You too, my Lady. I just finished talking with Lord Sesshomaru, he's still his usual self," Odette greeted.

"Oh, I see you've met Kagura," InuKimi said, noticing and waving to Kagura. Kagura just smiled.

"Yes I have. She's very…entertaining," Odette half laughed.

"So are you" Kagura said before turning to InuKimi, "Um, InuKimi, your sister is looking for you."

"I know, I was avoiding her," InuKimi lauged.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but why do you let her address you as such?" Odette asked.

"It's alright, I told her she could" InuKimi said, "Actually, Kagura, I was looking for you. We need to talk. You don't mind, do you Odette?"

"Of course not, my lady," Odette smiled. She walked away and Kagura sighed in happiness.

"That woman is crazy," Kagura said.

"Give her the benefit of the doubt, she just sees you as competition which is technically right on the point. So how is flirting with my son coming along?" InuKimi asked.

"InuKimi, no disrespect but I'm really not trying to. Although, I'm not going to lie, he looks amazing in that attire," Kagura admitted.

"And you look breath taking in your kimono. You probably missed it but Sesshomaru saw you when you first came in and his eyes raised in interest for a very short moment. It wasn't that noticeable but I'm his mother so I see things nobody else usually does. So trust me, he noticed," InuKimi smiled.

"Look, if you don't mind, I work better when I'm by myself. If I were to flirt with your son, it would be when we're alone, not in front of hundreds of people.

"Well, you just need to relax. Here, drink some tea," InuKimi said, picking up a cup from the table they were next to. Kagura took it and shrugged and drunk it.

"This is pretty good, what kind of tea is this?" Kagura asked, taking another sip.

"Special recipe of mine. I make it every year," InuKimi brushed it off.

"It's really good. I think this is the only thing I'm going to drink tonight," Kagura smiled. InuKimi smiled and watched Kagura empty the cup.

_Drink it to your heart's content, Kagura, _InuKimi thought, smiling to herself.

_A While Later:_

Kagura was tripping over her own feet so much, it was miracle that she hadn't bumped into anyone yet. Her eyes were unfocused and before she knew it, she hit smack into the back of somebody. That somebody turned and it was Sesshomaru, who was listening to Odette talk. He looked at her and for a moment, his face was completely surprised.

"Do you mind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey, I was here first…I think. I don't know, how old are you really? Aren't you like pushing a thousand?" Kagura asked, then laughed at her own joke. Sesshomaru hadn't really heard her because she was slurring over her words. Kagura felt herself losing balance so she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's sleeve before she could fall.

"What's wrong with her?" Odette asked, disgusted.

"What's wrong with your face?" Kagura asked, bending over and laughing. She was still holding on to Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"What?" Odette asked, completely offended.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, witch?" Sesshomaru asked immediately. Kagura got close to his face and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh…I'm trying to insult her," Kagura said before a stifled laughter came out. The whisper wasn't even soft and Odette heard it.

"As if you could," Odette huffed, turning away.

"Well, you can't," Kagura spit out. Sesshomaru sniffed her breath and closed his eyes in irritation.

_She's drunk as hell, _he realized.

"Odette, you'll have to excuse us," Sesshomaru said before dragging Kagura away and out into the balcony. Nobody was there so he closed the doors to it.

"Hey, Mr. Muscles, I think she likes you," Kagura laughed, hanging on to the edge of the balcony.

"You're drunk," Sesshomaru said.  
"And you're cute but you don't see me saying anything," Kagura smirked.

"You drank some sake, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…the only thing I was drinking all night was tea. Now I want to go back inside with all the other-the other people-demons-people, I don't know who they are," Kagura swung her arm, dismissing the matter.

"You're not going back in there in your state," Sesshomaru said, stopping her as she reached for the doorknob. Kagura looked at him and grinned.

"Oh, I see, you want me all to yourself…you naughty dog, we're in public," Kagura giggled, hiccupping. It took all of Sesshomaru's strength not to pummel her into the ground.

"Listen, witch-"

" Sh!" Kagura said, she pulled Sesshomaru down to her level and put her lips to his ear.

"Sh… I've got a secret to tell you" Kagura whispered, which wasn't really a secret at all, "Odette likes you a lot, but she can't have you, because _I like you. _In fact, I think I love you, and you are sooo sexy." Sesshomaru stood straight up and looked at her as if she had just offended him.

_What the hell did she just say? _Sesshomaru asked himself, forgetting that she was drunk. Kagura laughed but before she could say anymore, she covered her mouth, hunched and threw up…all over Sesshomaru's attire.

_Wow, Kagura should never be drunk ever again, look what happens. She totally just confessed to Sesshomaru and then threw up. Bad InuKimi! She put a whole lot of sake in that tea, just for Kagura! What a night for Sesshomaru. And what do you think about this Odette person? She seems nice. Oh well, be prepared, in the next morning, how is Kagura going to survive knowing that last night she told Sesshomaru that she loves me? Wait and find out! Please rate and review!_


	10. After Shock

Chapter 10:

After Shock

Kagura woke up with a throbbing headache, and her breath tasted awful, like vomit. Never again would attend one of InuKimi's celebrations, never again. When her eyes finally focused, she realized that she was in her room, and it looked like it was in the afternoon. She had slept the whole morning? Kagura laid back down, thinking back to last night. What happened last night? She remembered meeting Odette, that little bitch of a demon, and she remembers Sesshomaru and her talking on the balcony. But why the hell were they out there? Kagura tried to remember but nothing came up for a minute, then finally she realized why she had a headache.

She was having a hangover.

She got drunk last night…but how? Kagura ignored it and went back to thinking how she and Sesshomaru had ended up on the balcony. Then suddenly, something hit her:

"…_I like you. In fact, I think I love you, and you are soooo sexy!"_

Kagura's eyes widened as she put her hands to her mouth. She confessed to Sesshomaru…while she was drunk! But how did she get drunk? The only thing that Kagura drank all night was the tea that InuKimi gave her-

"That damn woman!" Kagura grumbled angrily to herself. InuKimi had drugged her with that damn tea and now here she is, with a hangover. Kagura rolled her eyes and groaned as her head fell into her hands. What the hell was she going to do? How was she supposed to face Sesshomaru now?...Maybe he just won't remember it, maybe he'll just ignore whatever the hell she said last night, after all, people don't know what they're saying when they're drunk…right? Maybe if she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary Sesshomaru would play along and do the same thing…

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Kagura sighed.

"It would be impossible for hell to freeze over seeing as hell is a burning place," a familiar voice said from the door.

"That's why people say that, you moron," Kagura sneered back. Sesshomaru closed the door that was connecting their two rooms and just stood there.

"That's a very unpleasant welcome," Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't see you saying good morning either," Kagura said.

"That's because it isn't morning, witch," Sesshomaru said. Kagura groaned.

"So we're back to witch now?" Kagura asked.

"With your performance last night, you should happy that I'm not calling you a thing. In this case, 'witch' would be considered an understatement at the moment," Sesshomaru growled.

"I will have you know that I barely remember what happened last night so you can't blame anything on me," Kagura justified herself, even though she was lying.

"You were drunk," Sesshomaru summed up.

"And so was your uncle before I even came down there. And before you go assuming I love to drink, which I don't, I believe it was your mother that got me drunk. The only thing I drank last night was her damn tea and that was it," Kagura said.

"I figured that much, idiot," Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you even bothering me? Don't you have to go spend time with Odette or something?" Kagura asked.

"No but **you **need to go spend some time with the bath," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned around to yell at him but he was already leaving the room. She sighed, knowing he was right though, she did have to go take a bath. When she found InuKimi, she was going to kill that woman, but first she knew she had another lady to deal with before InuKimi would even arrive…Odette.

_Later:_

Almost forgetting what Sesshomaru had even saved her for, Kagura went to the gardens to find Rin playing with Jaken. When Rin spotted her, she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hello, Lady Kagura!" Rin shouted happily.

"Kid, you've got to stop saying Lady in front of my name," Kagura laughed.

"But why? You're a lady. And Lord Sesshomaru has the word 'Lord' in front of it," Rin said.

"Yes but there's a difference, Rin. Sesshomaru is ruler of the Western Lands so of course you would have to address him as such. I don't rule anything, I barely rule myself, so there's no need for the 'lady' part," Kagura explained,

"Speaking of proper speaking, I don't see why you're telling Rin this when you don't even addres Mi'Lord as such!" Jaken complained.

"I'm sorry, was anyone talking to you, toad?" Kagura spat.

"That's Master Jaken," Rin corrected.

"Correction, he's Master Jaken to you," Kagura said.

"Lady Kagura, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I saw him earlier in the afternoon but no after that. Why?" Kagura asked. Rin never asked where Sesshomaru was, she just assumed he would always come back.

"Rin just thought that you would be with him. Lady Kagura is always with Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled, and she had a look in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Kagura.

"Oh, what is that supposed to mean?" Kagura asked.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru likes you," Rin giggled.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Kagura asked.

"Because why else would Lord Sesshomaru save you? He must like you a lot to save you. Rin remembers when Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin when Rin was attacked by wolves," Rin said. Kagura raised an eyebrow. Rin was rescued? And attacked by wolves? She didn't know that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Kagura said.

"It's okay. Rin's not sad anymore," Rin said. Kagura laughed.

"You know, you speak in third person just like Sesshomaru," Kagura noticed. Rin was confused.

"What's third person?" Rin asked.

"It's when you refer to yourself with your name instead of saying 'I' or 'my' or 'me'," Kagura explained.

"Oh…well, Rin likes using third person," Rin shrugged.

"Of course you would, seeing as Sesshomaru does it too," Kagura laughed.

"So when are Lord and Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura getting married?" Rin asked.

"Married? Whoa, Rin, hold on a second, who told you we were getting married?" Kagura asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mommy. It's not exactly what she said, but Rin knew what she meant," Rin grinned.

"I'm going to kill that lady" Kagura mumbled, "Um, Rin, Sesshomaru and I aren't getting married. We're not even friends let alone in a relationship."

"Lord Sesshomaru is Lady Kagura's friend. I can tell," Rin smiled. Kagura shook her head, realizing she was getting nowhere with this kid who was dead set on seeing them as couple. Rin yawned and Kagura looked up at the sun to realize that it had gone down.

"Rin is sleepy now. Goodnight, Lady Kagura," Rin said.

"Goodnight Rin" Kagura said back, then turned to Jaken, "Toad, make sure she's get to her room before Sesshomaru has your head."

"Don't tell me what to do, you damn witch! And that's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken insulted before following Rin. Kagura knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep…so maybe she should go bother a certain somebody?

_Sorry this was a short chapter but I'm saving the good part for the next chapter. Don't you just love Rin? She's one of my favorite characters. I love how she and sometimes Sesshomaru talks in third person __. Anyways, if you can't tell by now, in the next chapter, Kagura decides to mess with you know who….rate and review please!_


	11. Attempt At Dishonesty

Chapter 11:

Attempt at Dishonesty

Kagura had the sense that somebody was following her. She hoped that it was InuKimi so she could give that lady a piece of her mind, but she knew that InuKimi was too much of a Lady to stoop to such tactics as stalking people. Kagura tried her best to ignore it, but it was beginning to get annoying. Once she reached Sesshomaru's door, her stalker finally spoke.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Odette's voice said from behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something," Kagura sighed.

"What are you doing?" Odette asked for the second time.

"None of your damn business," Kagura spat.

"Everything involving Lord Sesshomaru is my business, witch," Odette sneered.

"Really? Well, if that were the case then how come you're not traveling with him? I can see that would be your first priority for serving under him," Kagura said.

"I don't need to follow anyone. I run myself" Odette said, offended, "Unlike someone standing right in front of me."

"Hey, nobody told you to follow me. That was your choice. And for the record, I didn't even tell you that, InuKenin did, I think. But I know it wasn't me, so back off. Besides, you think I like traveling with this person? I'm only here for Rin," Kagura explained.

"That human child? Why does Lord Sesshomaru have her with him?" Odette asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. Something about some wolves and him reviving her and something along those lines," Kagura replied.

"Well, then I can see that she has a reason. You on the other hand have yet to give me one," Odette realized.

"You never asked for one," Kagura retorted.

"Why are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" Odette asked.

"I already answered your question. I'm here for Rin, so don't get your curls in a bunch. Besides, Sesshomaru isn't exactly the perfect travel person," Kagura said.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru, witch," Odette corrected her angrily.

"Oh, I see. He's got you calling me witch too, huh? Figures. And so what, if he can't call me by my name then I don't see why I should call him by his," Kagura justified herself.

"Unlike you, he has his name because he rules the land we're both walking on. You don't own anything. And what is your name?" Odette asked.

"See, that just proved you're not even worth my time. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to see," Kagura said, turning away from Odette.

"I don't recall Lord Sesshomaru requesting your presence," Odette said.

"Sweetie, I don't need permission to see Lord Asshole. And _I _don't recall giving you permission to follow me, so you're wrong twice," Kagura said.

"He won't let you in," Odette crossed her arms in a knowing matter.

"Our rooms are connected, so it's not like he can escape me. Didn't InuKimi tell you that? Have a nice day," Kagura smirked watching Odette's face expression. Before she could say anything else, Kagura opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She looked around, pretending to look for Sesshomaru. During her chat with Odette, she sensed that he wasn't even in the room, but that wasn't going to stop her from going through his stuff. Maybe he had some scrolls or something that said anything about himand his weaknesses, if he had any that is. Kagura started with the bookshelf…

_Meanwhile:_

Lord Sesshomaru had just come back from scrolling through the city. He didn't plan to be out all day, but he sure enough didn't want to be inside that damn palace either. He was very angry with his mother at the moment, getting Kagura drunk, what the hell was that woman thinking? After being with her for almost half his life, Sesshomaru would think that he could predict his mother's actions but he guessed that that was impossible at the moment. When he came inside, the first thing he noticed was that Jaken was running towards him with a panicked expression. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inside his head. He really didn't have time for this.

"Mi'Lord! Mi'Lord!" Jaken called. He came to a halt in front of him and bowed lowly before getting back up, catching his breath.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, thinking something had happened to Rin. If something happened to her, he would kill Jaken and Kagura.

"Mi'Lord, I just had to find you! That blasted witch is being a menace!" Jaken shouted.

"What did she do now, Jaken?" Sesshomaru sighed, knowing this was going to be pointless.

"I happened to walk by your room and I sensed her presence in there. I don't know why she's in there Mi'Lord but-uh, Mi'Lord?" Jaken asked, realizing he was once again talking to himself, for Sesshomaru had left.

_In Sesshomaru's Room:_

Kagura had yet to find anything, but she wasn't giving up. She was sitting Indian style on the floor with a scroll in her hand and about twelve scrolls scattered across the floor. These scrolls were proving to be pointless but she wasn't going to let one go unread. Maybe if she could find one of his weaknesses, it would easier for her to get through mating season…and if she could keep her temper under control. She had felt a certain scent radiate from her body that time she blew up in front of Sesshomaru's family, and she didn't intend to let that slip again.

"It would be easier if that damn dog would just stop getting on my nerves," Kagura grumbled.

"What would be easier?" a voice asked right from behind her. Kagura jumped and the scroll she was reading fell out of her hands and rolled away. She didn't need to turn around though, she knew who it was.

"The time when you don't need to be here, you're here," Kagura sighed.

"And just exactly what do you think you're doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um…I got lost," Kagura lied.

"Your room is next door, or did you not notice our rooms were connected?" Sesshomaru said, obviously not believing her alibi. Kagura didn't even believe it.

"Look, I was curious is all," Kagura said.

"Curious about what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To be honest, I was curious about you. You're always so uptight and you barely want to have a conversation with anybody so I wondered if maybe you had some deep dark secret that you didn't want to share with anybody. So congrats, you caught me," Kagura said, putting her hands up.

"Leave my room this instant," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Can't," Kagura replied.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, he could feel his temper raising. Nobody denied his requests.

"Well for one thing, I have to put your scrolls back seeing as I took them out. And second, I was actually looking for you when I came in here, after Odette decided to stalk me that is," Kagura said.

"Odette was stalking you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup. She said that I had no reason to be traveling with you and yadda yadda yadda. I kind of tuned her out," Kagura said. She stood up and began to put the scrolls back. She was about to put the first one back when a hand stopped her.  
"Do you mind?" Kagura asked.

"What exactly did Odette say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to leave," Kagura said.

"Don't ignore the question," Sesshomaru spat.

"Why is it important?" Kagura asked. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, she sighed, "Odette said something about me not needing to travel with you and how everything you do is her business and yadda yadda yadda. That's about all I remember, it wasn't worth looking into."

"Is that so? Hn..," Sesshomaru said and it seemed as though he was talking to himself more than to Kagura.

"Can you move your hand so I can put the damn scrolls back?" Kagura asked, getting annoyed.

"You actually should be punished for being in my room without my permission. You're lucky you're not six feet under the ground at this moment," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Thankful for being so merciful then, your highness," Kagura mocked him. She smacked his hand aside and put one of the scrolls back. Before she could reach for another one though, Sesshomaru, appalled at what she just did, smacked the rest of the scrolls out of her hand and onto the floor. Kagura looked at him, her mouth agape.

"What the hell!" Kagura yelled at him. Now she was angry. He was really being an asshole this time.

"That was a warning. You're lucky your hand is still connected to your arm," Sesshomaru sneered at her.

"What, like you've never been smacked on the hand before? Next time move your hand when I ask you to and then I wouldn't have to do that," Kagura spat at him.

"Next time you follow my orders and I won't have to make your life difficult," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"My life was already difficult before you came into the picture, Lord Asshole, so it's not like you're putting a dent in it," Kagura said angrily. As Sesshomaru and Kagura continued to bicker, both of them didn't sense InuKimi's presence on the other side of the door. She had originally come to speak with her son but when she knew that Kagura was in there as well, she grinned and stayed at the door to listen to what was going on. They were bickering as usual, but this time if her son really pisses Kagura off, maybe she would be able to identify that smell that came from Kagura that day at breakfast. She made sure to keep quiet.

"Pick up the scrolls and leave my room, witch," Sesshomaru demanded. Kagura glared at him.

"No. You smacked them out of my hands so you can forget it. Matter of fact, pick them up yourself since you seem to not want me to do it. Goodnight," Kagura ended. She turned to leave then suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm with a menacing grip.

"Get your hand off of me," Kagura ordered angrily.

"You're going to do as this Sesshomaru says. Now pick up those scrolls," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagura could feel that his temper was going up, but so was hers so she didn't care. She was trying to stay calm but he was making it so difficult.

"For the second time, no. y. Kagura could feel that his temper was going up, but so was hers so she didn't care. She was trying to stay calm but he was making it so difficult.

"For the second time, no. You smacked them out of my hands, and now you're expecting me to pick them back up and put them away? You're making everything more complicated and you wouldn't even be looking at me right now if you had just been tolerable to begin with," Kagura retorted.

"You're the intolerable one, witch" Sesshomaru corrected her. Kagura groaned loudly.

"You know what, I am so tired of you calling me witch! And I'm not even going to waste my time correcting you, because you know what? It's not even worth it anymore. You're only going to ignore me anyhow. So you and Odette can kiss my ass, because I'm leaving tomorrow. Now let go of my arm!" Kagura shouted. InuKimi frowned. She hadn't expected that to come out of Kagura's mouth.

"And just who the hell do you think you're screaming at?" Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her.

"I'm screaming at Lord Fucking Sesshomaru! Now release me!" Kagura said, snatching her arm out of his grip. She began to stomp away.

"Out of all the people that could've saved me, it had to be you. I hate you, I hope you know that," Kagura said as her hand grazed the doorknob.

"That's odd seeing as that's not what you said last night," Sesshomaru said, and was pleased when he saw Kagura stop in her tracks and her hand froze on the doorknob. Kagura's eyes widened, and InuKimi, who was still listening, raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what her son was talking about. Kagura tried to look calm, and when she thought it was okay, she turned back around.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Kagura asked, sensing somebody's presence now but chose to ignore it for the matter.

"You probably can't recall it because you were drunk but if you must know, when I took you out to the balcony, and before you decided to vomit, you whispered in my ear that you loved me. So that goes into straight contrast with what you just said," Sesshomaru explained, watching Kagura's face to see if she remembered that. Kagura turned around, feeling her face go red all over.

_Shit! _Kagura thought frantically, _I thought he wasn't going to bring that up, let alone take it into account! Hell! What am I going to do?! He just humiliated me and what's worse is that he knows it! Wait, wait…maybe I can still save myself from all this…_

"Well, you've must've been drunk yourself because I never said that," Kagura said.

"I thought you didn't remember what happened besides drinking my mother's tea," Sesshomaru said, already knowing that Kagura was going to lose this round, like she does every time. It made him smirk on the inside. Arguing with her was more fun when he won, not like he ever lost.

"Right…but um…I'm pretty sure I would never say that to you. Even if I was drunk and I did say it, I probably said it just to piss off Odette," Kagura decided.

"We were alone. If you were intending to anger Odette then you would've said it while she was still with us," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagura bit on her lip and this was only amusing Sesshomaru all the more. He wanted to see how long she was willing to deny what she had said. Either she really doesn't remember it, or she does and is trying to pretend like it never happened.

"Then it obvious I was lying to you. You should consider yourself lucky, why with you being so cold to everyone, it's entirely impossible for you to ever find a mate," Kagura scoffed. If Sesshomaru wasn't enjoying Kagura's failure at a good excuse so much, he probably would've slammed her against the wall at that insult. But he decided this was better.

"I'll have you know, witch, that I can bed anyone whenever I choose. And your statement would have to be a lie, seeing as it has been proven that people tend t tell the truth when they're drunk," Sesshomaru explained. He was actually looking forward to how Kagura was going to respond to that. He saw her look the other way, and was pleased, knowing that he was winning.

"Well, too bad because it does the exact opposite with us witches. We, in fact, tend to do the exact opposite. We tell ridiculous lies so don't get your hopes up," Kagura said at last.

"Oh, is that a fact? So you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no affection towards me whatsoever?" Sesshomaru asked, and he had a look in his eyes that made Kagura take a step back towards the door that connected their two rooms. The look on his face made her nervous, and she was confused as to why the tables have turned in such a way. At the same time, InuKimi was straining to listen at the other door.

_Why did it get quiet? _InuKimi wondered.

"N…Not on your life," Kagura stammered, and she could feel her heart racing, not sure if it was supposed to do that or not. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagura took another small baby step back.  
"So I don't bother you in a hormonal way possible?" Sesshomaru asked, a small smile playing on his lips but he suppressed it before Kagura could see it.

"Not that I know of," Kagura said in a hurried voice.

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that? _Kagura asked in her mind, confused but also a bit frightened.

"Really? Then I am to assume this won't bother you at all," Sesshomaru concluded.

"What are y-" Kagura didn't finish her sentence before Sesshomaru sped toward her and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Kagura's eyes widened and her hand dropped from the doorknob that she was gripping at that moment. She stood there, flabbergasted, and didn't know what to do…except give into her hormones. She kissed him back, and put her hands around his neck, trying to pull him closer, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru bit at her lip, demanding entrance to which Kagura obliged to, not bothering trying to win dominance. Kagura didn't know what she was feeling right now, but whatever it was, she was liking it very much.

Then suddenly, it went away.

Kagura opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at her, waiting for her to explain _this _one.

"So how do you plead now?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagura snatched her hands from around his neck and one of them desperately searched for the doorknob. She found it and yanked it open, stepping back into her room, and slamming the door, leaning against it, trying to catch her breath and figure out what the hell just happened.

_Why the hell is it so quiet?! _InuKimi wondered impatiently.

_Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating but I swear to you I will not be one of those authors that abandon their fanfic after a short whie. No! I will complete this story! But it's far from finished! So what do you guys think, huh? Please rate and review! _


	12. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 12:

Let the Games Begin

Kagura had avoided Sesshomaru three days straight and InuKimi wanted to know why. She was noticing the way Kagura was almost hardly in the same room as Sesshomaru. She was even willing to go play with Rin all day (and man that child could play all day long), and she also noticed that Kagura kept to her room a lot more than usual. She didn't know what happened in Sesshomaru's room that day but it was about time she found out. On the fourth day of avoidance, InuKimi requested Kagura's presence in the main hall. When Kagura showed up, InuKimi gave her a warm smile.

"Kagura, how are you, child?" InuKimi asked.

"Tired. That child can play all day long," Kagura sighed.

"Yes, I've seen her play, it's quite a work out. I can see why my son chooses to let Jaken take care of that. In fact, speaking of my son, I see that you seem to be avoiding him as of lately. Care to explain why?" InuKimi asked. She saw Kagura's face go red before she turned away and grinned.

"Just in case you weren't aware, I was listening at the door and it got really quiet near the end before I heard a door slam. What happened?" InuKimi asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that," Kagura said.

"I don't care. I want to know what happened," InuKimi said. Kagura sighed.

"If I tell you, can you keep your noises to a low level?" Kagura asked.

"No promises," InuKimi laughed.

"Well, it got quiet because…because your damn son kissed me," Kagura said.

"He did what?" InuKimi asked, completely shocked.

"He kissed me. I know, I was shocked as well," Kagura said.

"On the forehead?" InuKimi assumed.

"No, it was on the lips. He was ridiculing me, probably because I was claiming that he didn't bother me in a hormonal way so he decided to test it, I guess, and kissed me," Kagura explained.

"So that's what he was talking about?" InuKimi laughed, smiling.

"Speaking of which, InuKimi, was it you that got me drunk that night?" Kagura asked, now remembering.

"Yes it was. I take full responsibility for that," InuKimi grinned.

"Why would you do that?! Do you have any idea what I said to him that night?!" Kagura asked.

"Yes. Apparently, you told him the truth about your feelings for him," InuKimi said.

"He wasn't supposed to know that," Kagura said.

"Is that why you're avoiding him?" InuKimi asked.

"No, actually, I'm trying to get over the fact that he kissed me. This is your cold blooded son we're talking about, not InuKenin or some normal dog demon," Kagura said. She heard clapping and turned to find that it was InuKimi.

"Well, congrats then. That's an improvement. So how soon should I expect my grand puppies?" InuKimi asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! InuKimi, we didn't do _that_! It was just a kiss," Kagura said.

"That's all it take at this point during mating season," InuKimi said.

"But that doesn't-wait, what?" Kagura asked.

"You've forgotten that it's mating season, haven't you? You say the kiss was to basically humiliate you but if you ask me, that's flirting in my world. It's still mating season, Kagura, and in this season, one kiss can trigger more than that," InuKimi explained.

"So you mean to tell me that Sesshomaru and I could've…," Kagura didn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes, you could've which I was praying would've happened by now, but now my son is being difficult. He wants me to die without any grandpuppies…pity my son turned out as such. But he kisses you, that's a good thing," InuKimi said.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over what you just said," Kagura said, her mind in a daze.

"Yes, but may I say that it is much more fun when you have the male wanting you?" InuKimi laughed.

"I'm sorry?" Kagura asked.

"I'm assuming that incident was a big blunder for you, so now you have to turn the tables around. Instead of obviously showing that you want him, which you completely failed at four days ago, you have to make him want you," InuKimi explained.

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that? I can't even look at him right now," Kagura said, and she was telling the truth.

"My son might be the almighty Lord Sesshomaru but he's still a demon, he's still a male, and he's still a **dog**. He's just a tad bit harder to crack. But nonetheless, he's still a dog and male. If you've been around dogs for as long as I've have, you would know that it doesn't take much to sway them into wanting you. You already have the figure to do it but you're just not using it to your advantage. And you're a witch who are seductive creatures, so you should know how to do it better than I. I have faith in you Kagura, because as much as I adore that child, I'll be damned to Hell before I let my son bed Odette," InuKimi said that last part a bit coldly, and Kagura knew there was no way she was getting out of this. Yes, being seductive was one of her talents, but it's different when you have somebody that you have affection for is as hard as stone. But the mention of Odette made Kagura just a tad more eager. There was no way she was letting Odette have Sesshomaru either, so maybe it is about time she start using wht she knew how to use best. She used it once in the forest, so now that it's mating season, this should be easy.

"Fine, InuKimi, but this is only because I don't want Odette bedding him either," Kagura said. She walked away and InuKimi grinned, expecting her grand-puppies to be arriving very soon.

_Later:_

Kagura found Sesshomaru in the garden with Rin, who was running around trying to find Jaken, who had hid from her constant playfulness.

"Where are you, Master Jaken? Rin won't bite!" Rin laughed as she ran around the garden. Kagura smiled at the innocent child, and Rin turned and grinned.

"Lady Kagura! Hi! Are you going to play with Rin today?" Rin asked.

"There goes that third person again. Sorry, not today Rin, I'm not up for it," Kagura said. Rin pouted for about half a second, then went back to running around looking for Jaken. Kagura sat down next to Sesshomaru and picked up a lily that had fallen on the stem.

"It's rude not to announce yourself, you know," Sesshomaru said after a long silence.

"I know. But you're rude to me regardless, so it really doesn't matter now does it?" Kagura asked, not looking at him.

"You avoided me for three days and yet I'm the rude one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was…busy," Kagura said, and for a fraction of a second, Kagura could've sworn she heard a snicker from beside her.

"Busy with what? Trying to contemplate how you're going to explain yourself for that incident in my room? Which you still haven't explained," Sesshomaru said.  
"Why do I need to explain myself when you're the one who kissed me? Shouldn't you be the one doing the explaining?" Kagura asked, finally looking at him.

"I was proving a point," Sesshomaru corrected her.

"The point isn't proven because I didn't answer," Kagura said.

"Your reaction was all the proof I needed, but it's amusing to see that you're still denying it," Sesshomaru said.

"This isn't denial. Besides, I will have you know that I've experienced better kisses and trust me, yours was mediocre," Kagura brushed it off, knowing damn well that that was hopefully the first of many amazing kisses she was going to be a part of. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagura knew that now she had caught his interest.

"I thought you were leaving. What happened to that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I left, I'm pretty sure that damn bird demon we ran into would've tried to rape me or something and I wasn't risking that so you got lucky," Kagura said.

"I got lucky?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you did. I'm pretty sure that bird wanted me a lot more than you ever would," Kagura smirked.

"And who said that it was I, Sesshomaru, who wanted you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You didn't have to. To quote you, 'Your reaction was all the proof I needed, but it's amusing to see that you're still denying it.'" Kagura said.

"My reaction? I wasn't the one who put their hands around someone's neck," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kiss me to begin with so the fault falls onto you. Haven't you ever heard that some witches are teases? Not that I am one, but come on, you're not getting that lucky with me," Kagura laughed, trying to pretend that being this close to Sesshomaru wasn't bothering her at all. Suddenly, she felt hot breath on her neck and her breath hitched.

"You sure about that?" Sesshomaru whispered against her neck and Kagura felt a chill go up her spine.

_What are you doing?! You're supposed to be wanting me not the other way around! _Kagura thought frantically in her mind.

"I didn't say I was sure about it…," Kagura said breathlessly.

"Then why make assumptions when someone can easily prove you wrong?" Sesshomaru asked against her neck, just barely touching it. Kagura closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

_Fuck! Why the hell did he have to be so damn good looking?! _Kagura thought to herself. Her insides were swirling and she could fell her arousal and knew that if she could feel it then Sesshomaru was **majorly **aware.

_Focus Kagura, focus! Turn the tables! _Kagura frantically told herself. She peeked pen one eye and noticed that the bench they were sitting on was the one that she liked. The one with the wall behind where Sesshomaru was sitting…which meant she could corner him maybe?

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?" Kagura asked, and she moved aside so she could push him up and against the wall that was connected to the bench, lucky for her. She forced herself not to laugh as Sesshomaru's questionable expression, probably trying to figure out how the tables had turned in a matter of seconds, but Kagura wasn't going to stop now that she had finally gotten the advantage.

"Why would I ask myself that? I never assume, I'm just correct," Sesshomaru said.

"Really? So how about this?" Kagura asked, pressing herself up against him, "Since you're obviously wrong about me being hormonally bothered by you, then it must be the other way around, yes?" Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and at the moment, Sesshomaru damned mating season and everything that went along with it. With her avoiding him for three days, he had gotten used to not smelling her scent, but now that she was back, and extremely close to his face, her scent was clogging his nostrils and damn did it smell heavenly. He would never admit it to her, because that was beneath him, but Kagura actually _did _smell like the wind. It was crisp, it was clear, and it just went in waves of odor that smelled fresh and inviting…emphasis on that last word.

"If you're not bothered, then what do you call this?" Sesshomaru asked, restraining the beast within him that was just telling himto go with the flow.

"What does it matter? I'm a witch, remember? You don't have any attraction towards me, right?" Kagura asked seductively. She felt Sesshomaru take a deep breath and was relieved to find out that the man did have hormones.

_I think now is time for the finishing touch, just so InuKimi can be happy, _Kagura thought. Not waiting for his response any longer, Kagura pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. For a moment, Kagura thought that it wasn't working, and she pulled back only slightly until she felt a hand on the back of her neck and pull her back. Sesshomaru crushed her lips onto hers, and the slight distraction allowed him to slip his tongue inside. Her hands went around his neck again while his hands went from her neck to her hair to her waist. The demon inside of him was practically pleading with him to fuck Kagura into oblivion, but hearing noises, he pushed her away from him.

"What the hell?" Kagura complained.

"We have company," Sesshomaru said, turning to find Jaken and Rin coming up the path, Jaken running from Rin who had a necklace made from flowers in her hand. Jaken stopped in front of Sesshomaru and Kagura, sneered at Kagura, then bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Good day, Mi'Lord" Jaken said, then he got up and looked at Kagura and was about to say something when his nose caught a wisp of something. He looked suspiciously at Kagura, then confused to Sesshomaru, and back again.

"Lady Kagura, I made a flower necklace for you! You too, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. She gave the golden one to Kagura and the red one to Sesshomaru.

"It's pretty, Rin," Kagura smiled.

"They match the color of each of your eyes! So that way, when you two get married, you'll have matching necklaces!" Rin beamed.

"Here we go again" Kagura said, and she turned to Sesshomaru, "Please tell this child that we're not getting married."

"Let her hope," Sesshomaru said quietly so Rin wouldn't hear.

_Kagura and Sesshomaru really need to watch where they start making out at. Jaken is already suspicious! So, what do you guys think? Please rate and review! In the next chapter, who do you think is going to get the upper hand? Looks like Kagura has finally managed to tempt Sesshomaru but how long will she be able to keep it there? Who will succumb to who first? Please rate and review to find out! Lets get some long reviews shall we?_


	13. Getting Far But Only So Far

Chapter 13:

Getting Far…But Only So Far

This game that Kagura and Sesshomaru were playing was going on for a while. It was going back and forth between the two, apparently flirting with one another. Sometimes Kagura would win, most of the time Sesshomaru would win, but Sesshomaru wasn't liking the fact that she was winning at all. He was the almighty Lord, so he was the one who made women weak at the knees, not the other way around. Something about Kagura was different, that much he was sure of, but he didn't know why he was bothering with her at all. She was very alluring, yes, but to other demons, not demons such as him. So why the hell was it that when he even caught a whiff of her scent, his dog side told him to go claim what his body was craving, and at the moment, his inner demon was craving **her**. Succumbing to his inner demon was something he would never do in a million light years, besides, there was something odd about Kagura that he was beginning to notice. For one thing, half the time when he would tease her, he would eventually get her man enough that he could sense another aura emitting from her body. He could never keep it long enough though to identify it, and that was bothering him. Getting Kagura mad was something he enjoyed doing, yes, but at the same time his inner demon wanted him to do other things with the witch, not drive her away. But he was refusing those urges to go very far, seeing as it was mating season, so it only made it the more difficult. Sesshomaru cursed himself for having a body that succumbed to such desires, but in the end he knew he couldn't help it. But he was going to fight it no matter what. Catching her scent in his nostrils, Sesshomaru turned from his bookcase to find Kagura opening the door.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Kagura said. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought this was going to be another round of competition, but seeing the look on her face changed his mind.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Why do you have that child traveling with you?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the witch was asking about Rin.

"I don't force Rin to follow me. She chooses to," Sesshomaru cleared up.

"I know that, but why do you let her? Don't you think she'd be better off in a village or something? Surrounded by humans?" Kagura asked, never once moving away from leaning against the door.

"You don't think that it hasn't crossed my mind? I'm not going to force the child to live with humans. People decide their own paths, and the one she's chosen is to follow me," Sesshomaru explained.

"She's only 7, a new environment won't hurt her. I'm not saying that you have to, she's been here longer than I have and I haven't left yet so-"

"Were you thinking about leaving?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura put her head up.

"What?" Kagura aksked.  
"Were you thinking about leaving? Is that what all this fuss is about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And have all those horny demons chasing after me? I'll stay right where I am, thank you very much. Besides, I'm quite enjoying myself at the moment," Kagura said, her earlier sadness obviously gone.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing where this was going.

"Because I haven't even done anything and you're already bothered," Kagura laughed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned back to his bookcase. As right as she was, he wasn't going to show it, even if her scent was clouding his nose and his inner demon was scratching at him to give in to his desires but he tried to suppress it. Kagura walked over to him to see what he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" Kagura asked.

"Business that's not for your eyes," Sesshomaru responded.

"Is that so?" Kagura asked, trying to get a closer look at a scroll that was in his hand. Sesshomaru looked up for a quick second, trying to clear his nose which was going to be his downfall if she didn't move. He closed his scroll and stepped back.

"That secretive huh?" Kagura said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen, I know what you really came in here for, and let me tell you right now that I'm in no mood for it," Sesshomaru said, beginning to walk away.

"That can be changed," Kagura mumbled. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Are you challenging me at my own words?" Sesshomaru asked as if she had lost her mind.

"I don't need to do all that, that's too much work. It looks like you're battling with yourself anyway so why would I bother wasting energy?" Kagura asked chuckling a little.

"The battle inside myself is to whether I should kill you or not," Sesshomaru said.

"I think that's the first lie you've ever told," Kagura said, and Sesshomaru blinked at her. How the hell did she know he was lying? The only person who knew when he was lying was his mother and she didn't even know sometimes, so how could Kagura know? It's obvious that she's spent too much time with him now, and he would've ended it right there and then if his inner demon would shut the hell up about how delicious she was looking just by standing there…in his room…with jus them two…with her only three feet away from the bed…

_Will you shut the hell up? _Sesshomaru said inside his head, ignoring the growl coming from his inner self. It knew what it wanted, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow its wish to be granted. In fact, he was so busy talking to his inner demon that he didn't notice Kagura had moved until he felt two hands wrap around from the back of his neck.

"You okay? You got quiet and it concerned me for lack of a better word," Kagura laughed.

"I have a question," Sesshomaru said.

"And that's what? Who's going to win this time? Because it's going to be me," Kagura said.

"No. I was just curious as to how your tiny frame managed to reach my height," Sesshomaru said, and to be honest, he actually was curious as to how she was doing that.

"I'm going to ignore that little insult," Kagura said.

"Too bad for you then, because I'm not ignoring yours," Sesshomaru said, and in less than a second, he had turned around grabbed both Kagura's hands, bringing down to her sides and he leaned close to her. He saw the blush and confusion rise to her face but because she quickly got rid of it due to pride.

"That was a fast change of position," Kagura acknowledged. Sesshomaru's inner demon was remarking how he could go **much **fasterin a whole other way but Sesshomaru pushed it away for now.

"If that's the case then how about we skip all this and you face defeat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Defeat? Dog, I've faced Naraku and lived to tell the tale, so do you really think I'm admitting defeat to **you**? You must be crazy," Kagura said.

"Yes, but unlike Naraku, I know a few things that he doesn't," Sesshomaru said, offended that she had even compared him to that bastard Naraku.

"Oh, like what?" Kagura dared.

"Well, for one thing, I know how to shut you up," Sesshomaru replied, and Kagura was confused for a second until he leaned in all the way and kissed her. Kagura so badly wanted to just give in to it,…and she did unfortunately, she just couldn't help herself. It felt so good, and so warm, and so right and so…everything. Realizing that he had been let her arms go, they resumed their place around his neck as she tried to pull him closer. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her torso closer to his, nipping at her bottom lip until she got the message and opened her mouth. The two battled tongue dominance for a moment that Sesshomaru easily won, but Kagura didn't care. Sesshomaru's inner demon was practically begging for Sesshomaru to just screw this damn game and screw **her **…and Sesshomaru was actually considering giving in when his nose, even though clogged with Kagura's scent, caught a whiff of someone else's scent. He heard the person stop at his door and he immediately pushed Kagura away from him, who lost her balance and almost fell.

"What the hell?! That was cheating!" Kagura complained.

"We have company. Come in, Odette," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned towards the door and Odette walked in, looking extremely happy for some odd reason.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru…witch," Odette said grimly, noticing Kagura.

"Odette, her name is Kagura and it would be out of respect that you learn it," Sesshomaru said, then was surprised at himself. Why the hell did he just defend Kagura? He calls her witch himself.

"My apologies…Kagura. Lord Sesshomaru, I was looking for you. I was wondering why you and I haven't had any alone time, of course I think I see the problem," Odette said, staring at Kagura.

"I see you've looked in the mirror then. Good for you," Kagura sneered at her.

"Why do we need alone time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, how do else do you expect us to spend time together. I want to enjoy my time here and quite frankly, your uncle is driving me crazy," Odette said. Odette sniffed the air and turned to Kagura.

"And exactly why do you smell like Lord Sesshomaru?" Odette asked.

"Is that really any of your business?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Kagura," Odette said, putting emphasis on her name.

"You learned my name, lucky for you, what do you want, a cookie?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru's inner demon snickered and Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement.

"Odette, I can assure you that I was handling business with Kagura regarding when we leave. I'll trust that you can understand that," Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry I trust you…it's her I don't trust," Odette said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to put that in the 'who gives a fuck' section of my mind. Thank you. Now goodbye," Kagura said.

"You can't kick my out, you little-"

"Odette, you're dismissed," Sesshomaru cut her off. Odette huffed but nodded anyway, leaving the room.

"Making her call me by my name? Was that your way of being nice to me?" Kagura asked.

"In your dreams," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shook her head.

_Sorry if this chapter was a little off at the end but I forgot what I was going to do. So what do you guys think huh? I'm back! This story and my other stories will be finished! I swear to you on that! I complete all my stories, even the ones not on fanfiction. Even my animes that I'm making and my movie scripts. Be prepared, in the next chapter, things get a little…__**HEATED!**__ But who stops it? Kagura? Why? Please rate and review! Let's get some long reviews! Sorry if Kagura seems a little out of character._


	14. I Can't Do This!

Chapter 14:

I Can't Do This

When Kagura was called to see InuKimi in the gardens, she knew this was either to yell at her or InuKimi to yell at her. She didn't know why she expected InuKimi to yell at her but she just had a theory. Afterall, InuKimi was expecting grand puppies and Kagura knew that she was still far from that. She was now used to the whole flirting game between her and Sesshomaru, but what if that was all there was going to be? What if Sesshomaru really wasn't planning on taking things any further? Or worse, what if he was just using her for some time to time entertainment? Kagura swallowed the gag she felt in the bottom of her throat and opened the doors to the garden.

"You called for me?" Kagura asked.  
"Kagura! There you are!" InuKimi smiled. Wait, she was happy to see her?

"What's it for this time?" Kagura asked.

"I just wanted to see you was all. I have to admit, I didn't appreciate you straying away from me until I figured out that it was because you were spending time with my son. So tell me, how soon should I be expecting grand puppies?" InuKimi asked.

"InuKimi…we aren't even on that line yet," Kagura admitted.

"And why not?" InuKimi asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"To be honest, InuKimi, I don't think you're getting those grand puppies, at least not from me," Kagura said.

"Well, it's definitely not going to be from Odette," InuKimi declared.

"Yes but don't you think if Sesshomaru wanted me by now, he would've done something about it?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, we've been through this conversation. My son is amazing at many things except love, I'm afraid. But trust me when I say that you've grabbed his attention far longer than I can say for other women who have tried," InuKimi said.

"And what if he's just using me? Did you ever think of that?" Kagura asked.

"Watch your tongue or you'll lose it" InuKimi warned, "And to answer your question, no. Sesshomaru uses people to get things he knows that he can't get on his own. If he were using you, you would've been tossed to the side right about now, probably behaving the way Odette and so many others are."

"That doesn't help," Kagura said.

"It's not supposed to. Now run along now, I'm not letting you off the hook until I see your stomach getting bigger," InuKimi dismissed her, and Kagura rolled her eyes when she reached the door. It was true, that Sesshomaru did do things like that, but that didn't mean he didn't use women for his untimely lust. And if he **did **intend to take things further with her, it sure didn't seem like it. Kagura wasn't going to waste her time prying after a man who wasn't even willing to meet her halfway all the time.

But this wasn't any man.

This was Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands and whether Kagura liked it or not, she was in love with him. But it was pointless to love someone who didn't love you in return. Hell, Sesshomaru already pointed out that he can't even stand her scent. But the threat of seeing her head above InuKimi's mantle was far more frightening than being rejected by Sesshomaru. Not to mention there was also the intrusion of Odette, but Kagura could've cared less about her. It was more of the point where they just couldn't have enough time to be alone…but Kagura could fix that easily.

_Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's Room:_

Sesshomaru really wished that his inner demon would shut its trap. He couldn't concentrate on anything that he had to do because with every chance it got, his inner demon kept reminding him of how nice Kagura's body felt so close to his. It kept reminding him of how natural and right it felt to be that close to her and how wonderful it would feel to be inside her. Sesshomaru threatened it from time to time but it would never do any good in the end because it was a part of him. Although at the moment he wished that it wasn't. Sesshomaru knew it was pretty hell bent on fucking Kagura into oblivion but the only reason why Sesshomaru refused to give in to is desires is because two things were bothering him. There was the fact that **he **wasn't even sure what he felt for Kagura. He knew he was attracted to her, that much was clear, but mating with her? That went on an entire other level he was not willing to reach at the moment. The other problem was that scent that he couldn't identify. Some scent was radiating off of Kagura from time to time and no matter how hard he tried, Sesshomaru couldn't place it anywhere. He couldn't get a whiff of it long enough to know what it was because for some reason, Kagura hid it at the last second. What was that scent and why was Kagura so set on hiding it? When his inner demon tried to convince him to forget about the scent and just make a new one (if you catch my drift ;)), Sesshomaru sighed angrily and decided to make a proposal with it. If he could figure out what scent was radiating off of Kagura, then, and **only **then would he forget about it afterwards and give in to his desires…maybe. His inner demon whined for a moment or two, but eventually agreed to the deal, not liking how it went, but Sesshomaru could've cared less. He began to remind it of one of the current problems of why he kept stopping. He and Kagura kept getting interrupted every time they decided to do something…but Sesshomaru would fix that easily. He left his room and almost ran smack into Odette.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You scared me!" Odette cried, catching her breath.

"What are you up to, Odette?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was just coming back from one of my favorite walks. Did you need something?" Odette asked, that sinister smile spreading across her face. Sesshomaru kept himself from scowling. Did this woman have no self respect?

"Not at the moment, but if it concerns you, you'll be the first to know," Sesshomaru said, walking past her.

"Where are you going?" Odette asked, trying to keep in step with him.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Sesshomaru replied.

"You're going to go find Kagura, aren't you?" Odette asked. When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she sighed, "You know, if you're looking for her, she's not in the castle." Sesshomaru didn't make an abrupt stop but his pace slowed down.

"I was going to go find Rin but why isn't Kagura in the castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Beats me. She walked past me earlier saying something about going into town to look for something," Odette said. Whether it was the truth or not, Sesshomaru didn't need to know that. Hearing her name from around the corner, Odette reluctantly changed course and went towards it as Sesshomaru went into the garden, knowing that Rin was there. Sure enough, she was playing tag with Jaken, who was having such a hard time keeping up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, immediately bowing.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled happily.

"Rin, how would you like to go into town and go play with some kids your age?" Sesshomaru asked, and he saw stars in Jaken's eyes.

"Really?!" Let's go, let's go!" Rin cheered as she ran past Sesshomaru.

"A thousand times thank you, Mi'Lord. I was so tired and-"

"Jaken, you will watch after Rin and the other children while she's there. When she gets tired, I expect you to bring her back without so much as a scratch on her," Sesshomaru said, already turning to leave. Jaken cried sadly.

"Why me?" Jaken asked to the sky. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru went into town himself in search of Kagura. He thought that he would find her with no problem, but it didn't seem as though the woman was anywhere in the kingdom. Finally, he caught of whiff of her intoxicating scent and followed it. He found her at some shop, looking at kimonos that were not her size at all.

"How dare you leave the castle without me knowing?" Sesshomaru asked when he approached her.

"I'm sorry, since when did I have to tell you anything?" Kagura asked, not even looking at him.

"What are you looking at kimonos for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's for Rin. I don't like the one she has on so I'm seeing which one would suit her better," Kagura explained. Sesshomaru ignored that insult, seeing as he was the one who bought Rin that kimono to begin with.

"Have you seen her by the way? It would be much easier if she could pick it herself," Kagura said.

"She's playing with children her age. Jaken is watching her," Sesshomaru informed her.

"You're never going to give him a break, are you?" Kagura chuckled to herself. She wished the seller farewell and walked off, brushing past Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said, walking beside her.

"Is there something you want?" Kagura asked.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said.

"Can we do it later? I was enjoying my day," Kagura said, looking in the other direction. She knew that this probably wasn't the best way to lure him but at the moment, she just wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Too bad," Sesshomaru said. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it out of his reach and dragged her back to the castle. InuKenin saw them on his way to a friend's hut and smiled sinisterly, thinking erotic thoughts.

"Don't let this become a habit because this is so annoying," Kagura complained, not trying to fight back seeing as last time got her thrown into a hot springs.

"You've already developed the habit of not listening to me, I don't see how this bothers you," Sesshomaru said, relieved that he didn't have to struggle with her. Kagura groaned and remained quiet until they reached the stairs to his floor. Since his grip has loosened on her, she managed to snatch her hand away and walk back down the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Somewhere not here," Kagura said. She stopped at the bottom for Sesshomaru had jumped in front of her.

"Move," Kagura said. She really wasn't in the mood to fight.

"I was hoping that your silence meant that you were going to listen for once," Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever it is that you need to talk to me about can wait. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," Kagura said.

"Then why are you going downstairs? In case you've forgotten, your room is next to mine," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Who said I wanted to sleep in my room? Now move," Kagura said again. Sesshomaru silently growled. She was making things really difficult and his inner demon complaining wasn't helping much at all. But she wasn't getting away from him this time, he was going to find out what that scent was. Before Kagura could push past him (as if she could), Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and in less than a second they were in his room.

"Stop picking me up! I hate being carried!" Kagura scolded him, but instead of a smart remark in retaliation, she found herself being pushed onto the bed as Sesshomaru, without warning, caught her in a heated kiss. Kagura was confused. Since when the hell did he just randomly decide to do this? She wanted to ask him but had a feeling that she wasn't going to get an answer. But she wanted to know what had suddenly came over him, because it couldn't have been because it was still mating season. If that was the case, then he would've been done this. Her face growing red, Kagura turned her head to the side, the need to breathe becoming urgent.

"There's…something called…a warning," Kagura gasped out.

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru hushed her before turning her head to capture her lips in another mind blowing kiss. A thousand thoughts were running through Kagura's head. Was he messing with her again? Did InuKimi put him up to this? Was he under a spell?...Was he possibly drunk? When his lips finally left hers, she took that moment to try and find out what the hell was going on as his next target was her neck.

"Um…may I ask what's going o-ah!"Kagura's hand flew to her mouth as she had unintentionally let out a tiny moan, for Sesshomaru had hit a sensitive part on her neck.

_What the hell is going on?! _Kagura asked inside her head. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's inner demon was quite enjoying this. It wanted to take over from there but Sesshomaru wouldn't let it. He was on a mission and this was the only way he was going to solve it since getting her mad wasn't worth doing. Besides, this course of action, at the moment, seemed far more pleasing. He almost chuckled at hearing the moan that had escaped her lips. If the tiny moans were already started to emerge, imagine what he would be hearing in a matter of minutes if things went according to plan? He already assured his inner demon that he wasn't taking things all the way, but far enough to get that scent. It hadn't emerged yet but that wasn't a problem at the moment. The inner demon whined for a moment, but figured that this was better than nothing. He went back to Kagura's sweet lips and was satisfied when he found that she was finally starting to kiss him back. That was just what he was looking for. Besides, if she kept talking, she would've ruined the moment for him and for herself. Her hands found their way to his hair and man did Kagura love the feel of it. It felt so soft, and she weaved her fingers through it. She tried to pull his face closer, if it could get any closer that was. Although she was protesting at first, Kagura had to admit that being so close to him felt **so **good. Her hands roamed down to the end of his clothing but it appeared as though Sesshomaru had beaten her to that, for she now realized that her kimono had been loosened already. She felt the sash around her waist slide out from under her as Sesshomaru continued to ravish her mouth. Kagura wondered if anyone could hear them, although they weren't making much noise, but with Sesshomaru's family still here, she felt kind of sheepish at the thought of someone possibly smelling something and knowing what was going on upstairs. She managed to get under Sesshomaru's garments and was almost ready to melt when she felt his muscled and toned upper body. She knew that yes, he was strong, but **damn**, she didn't expect to feel what she was feeling. She didn't even need to look at it, because if it felt this wonderful, imagined how it looked? His body was hot but so was hers so the temperature in the room was probably close to one hundred degrees.

Feeling her fingers prying across his actually chest, Sesshomaru discarded the upper part of his clothing so she had no restraints. His inner demon growled in anticipation, seeing as this deal Sesshomaru had made with it was soon going to fly out the window. Her fingers were warm and even **he **had to admit that it felt really, really nice. He heard her breath hitch in her throat when had managed to open the top of her kimono and her upper body was exposed to the cold. It wasn't cold in the room anymore though so he had no idea what she was hitching about. He inhaled her scent and almost grinned if it was possible for him. That scent he was looking for…it had started to emerge but not enough. Sesshomaru was kind of hoping that he didn't actually have to go all the way for that scent to come out enough for him to place it but it sure enough was seeming to be that way, and his inner demon had **no **problem with that at all.

Kagura felt Sesshomaru's lips leave her mouth and almost pouted at the loss of heat when this time, a loud moan escaped her mouth when she realized where his mouth had ventured off to. He was suckling on her left breast while teasing the other one with his free hand, the other one was restraining her from stopping him, which he really didn't need to seeing as it looked as if Kagura had no intentions of stopping him. Kagura bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning so loud, fearful of InuKenin or worse, InuKimi hearing them from the other side of the castle. She drew blood and Sesshomaru sensed it immediately, reclaiming her mouth to suck on it. Kagura was enjoying, no, loving the feeling of all this.

"_Sesshomaru uses people to get things he knows that he can't get on his own. If he were using you, you would've been tossed to the side right about now."_

The thought wasn't complete, but it had crossed Kagura's mind at the exact moment and Kagura jumped upright, startling Sesshomaru from the burst of speed. Her eyes were wide and before Sesshomaru could stop her, Kagura had wrapped her kimono around her, hopped off the bed and grabbed her sash. She got to the door connecting their rooms and Sesshomaru chose then to stop her.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to go," Kagura said.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked for lack of a better word.

"Move, Sesshomaru," Kagura said, pushing past Sesshomaru and locking her door behind her, although she knew very well that that wasn't going to stop a tai youkai from breaking down the door. She went out her own bedroom door after fixing herself.

Sesshomaru was utterly pissed, for lack of a better word. He was _this _close to categorizing that smell and just when it had surfaced, Kagura decided to snap and leave. His inner demon was growling angrily and frankly, so was he but for a different reason. He sighed angrily and closed his eyes. What the hell was it going to take for him to get that scent out of her? The feel of her body pressed against his was still lingering but Sesshomaru wasn't liking it anymore.

_So, how about this chapter huh? Let's get some lengthy reviews people! I didn't forget about this story, just so you all know! I made a promise! So what do you guys think? Was Kagura right or wrong to stop what they were doing? Let me hear from you! Please rate and review! In the next chapter, Kagura's secret scent is finally figured out, but not by Sesshomaru. But who? See you in the next chapter. _


	15. Why Won't You Leave Me Alone!

Chapter 15:

Why Won't You Leave Me Alone?!

Kagura hadn't seen Sesshomaru for three straight days. She knew he was utterly pissed at her, but she couldn't do it. Not then, and maybe not even right now. She knew that stopping Sesshomaru when he actually wanted her was damn right wrong, at least to other people, but she couldn't just forget about what InuKimi had said. What if Sesshomaru was actually planning on just fucking her then ended up treating her the same way he treated Odette? What if he really was just using her for her body? Kagura had been used by Naraku, although not sexually, but she wasn't planning on being used again, **especially **not in the way that Sesshomaru was headed. She wasn't going to lie, yes, it was nice to enjoy it but she wasn't going to give him her body just because he wanted it. Did she love him? Maybe not like she thought she did. After that day, Kagura had decided that no, she didn't love Sesshomaru, and no matter what InuKimi said, and no matter what she thought was love, it was nothing but lust. Hell, Odette could have his ass for all she cared right now. She was bothered that he wasn't talking to her though, but it's nobody's fault that he decided to try and use her for her body. At least that's what KAgura thought. She knew eventually, InuKimi was going to have a sit down with her and ask her what the hell happened because before that, everything was playing right into her hands. And she didn't have to wait long, either. The next day, InuKimi didn't even call her to the main hall, she stomped towards room and almost threw the door away from the wall it was attached to when she swung it open.

"Kagura!" InuKimi said. Oh yeah, she was pissed. Kagura could tell just by hearing her. She didn't even need to look at her.

"Hello, InuKimi," Kagura said rather uninterested in hearing the woman bitch at her.

"What happened?! I haven't seen you and Sesshomaru together in days! I thought you two were getting along!" InuKimi snarled. When she saw the look on Kagura's face though, she softened slightly.

"Kagura, what happened?" InuKimi asked, gentle this time.

"I just couldn't do it, InuKimi," Kagura decided.

"Couldn't do what?" InuKimi asked, confused.

_So Sesshomaru didn't tell her, _Kagura thought in her head. She sighed before answering.

"Sesshomaru and I were in the middle of…something," Kagura said slowly.

"You finally had sex?" InuKimi asked, hopeful. When Kagura shook her head, her smile faded.

"No. Well, we were close, to tell the truth. But I stopped and left," Kagura admitted.

"My dear, why the hell would you do that?" InuKimi asked, shocked.

"I couldn't do it. It wasn't that I was scared or anything. It's just that at that moment I thought about what you had said earlier. About how if Sesshomaru wants something then he's going to get what he wants and I don't know, I just stopped and basically fled from his room. InuKimi, what if he's just using me for my body? This wouldn't be the first time a demon tried to be with me for my body and like other demons, your son is male so I truly think that's all he wants," Kagura explained.

"Kagura, why would you think that?" InuKimi asked, regretting ever telling her that.

"Because I'm probably right. Has your son ever told you that he doesn't even like the way I smell? I swear, if anything, the man hates me now even more than he started out hating me. But I just couldn't do it. It happened four days ago and he hasn't spoken to me since I ran out his room. I've been spending a lot of my time with Rin," Kagura told.

"Kagura, darling, you misunderstood me" InuKimi shook her head, "See, you just don't get it yet. Yes, I said if Sesshomaru wanted something, he would have it, but in no way was I talking about you. If my son wanted you for your body, you would be pushed aside as one of the rejects by now. And don't listen to my son when he insults you, because if he truly hated the way you smelled he wouldn't have bothered kissing you to begin with. I'm just mad that you stopped everything when you had it all in the palm of your hand. I thought you loved my son."

"I thought about that and now that I have, it was just lust like everyone else," Kagura explained sadly.

"Who are you trying to convince with that? Me or yourself?" InuKimi huffed, "Kagura, you know you love him and I'm not exactly saying he loves you too, but he has some more attraction to you than I've seen him have in any girl in a long time. Longer than you've been alive."

"That doesn't really helped," Kagura said.

"Have you tried to speak with him?" InuKimi asked.

"No. I was the one who ran out the room, don't you think it would look pretty stupid if I tried to talk to him?" Kagura asked.

"To explain yourself, no" InuKimi replied, "But if you're so sure of all this then why are you so upset?"

"I have no idea," Kagura answered.

"I'll tell you why. You're upset because you knew what you wanted but you don't know what he wants. And until you do, you two are going to be doing nothing but dancing around each other and quite frankly, I would like to see something before I roll over and die. To be frank, you're thinking about all this way too into detail. The main problem isn't you, it's my son and I can understand that. But how do you expect anything to change if you don't try?" InuKimi asked.

"You call all these weeks not trying?" Kagura asked.

"I'm talking about talking to him. You can flirt all you want but I'll tell you right now that doesn't even get you half way there. Why don't you actually talk to him once in a while? Ask him how he feels about all this?" InuKimi asked.

"Because that would be like talking to a brick wall. InuKimi, you know Sesshomaru better than anyone else, why don't you ask him?" Kagura asked.

"Because I'm not the one who's in love with him and is afraid to find out if he loves me back," InuKimi retorted.

"I'm not asking him because he obviously doesn't. Sesshomaru is straight forward with everything he does or says, so if he loved me, he would've said it by now," Kagura rolled her eyes. InuKimi began walking back towards the door.

"It's all in front of you, Kagura. You just don't see it yet," InuKimi said as she slid the door closed and Kagura was grateful that she didn't stay too long. It really didn't matter what InuKimi said though, that wasn't going to justify any of Sesshomaru's actions.

Sesshomaru could smell him before he came into the garden. It was his damned Uncle InuKenin coming for whatever reason.

"Nephew! You look down as of recently, what's wrong?" InuKenin asked.

"None of your business," Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"You're so sour all the time. You need to learn how to loosen up," InuKenin advised.

"If you came out here to lecture me, save you and I the time and leave," Sesshomaru, picking up a baby's breath and throwing it on the ground.

"I actually wanted to talk to you…about that witch lady," InuKenin said, sitting himself next to his nephew.

"There's nothing to say about her," Sesshomaru quickly tried to end the conversation.

"Hm…sounds like somebody got rejected," InuKenin smirked. Sesshomaru's head shot up and he looked at his uncle as if he had hit him.

"And just what makes you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, for one, your reaction just now, and us dogs only get mad for few reasons and that is one of them. So tell me what happened?" InuKenin asked.

"It doesn't matter what happened. Why do you care so much?" Sesshomaru asked, turning away from him.

"Because I like that witch. She's different from the rest of these ladies that try to catch your eye. It seems as though she's the only one who doesn't want you for your title," InuKenin explained.

"That's not of importance," Sesshomaru said, offended. Another baby's breath was chucked.

"I haven't heard you two bickering with each other in a while. What's that about?" InuKenin asked.

"If you came here to talk to me about that damn witch then leave," Sesshomaru ordered.

"What is it about her that makes you so mad whenever she's mentioned?" InuKenin asked.

"There's nothing about her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then why are you getting so angry?" InuKenin asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer him. After a moment, he heard his uncle chuckling.

"And exactly what is so amusing?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to face him.

"You like her," InuKenin smirked. Sesshomaru looked at his uncle as if he had gone mad.

"That's absurd," Sesshomaru decided on his words.

"Then why are you so angry?" InuKenin asked. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare, and it did nothing but make his uncle smirk in triumph.

"I knew it. I knew it the minute I saw you two arguing at that breakfast table. You **do **like her. I thought I'd never live long enough to see this day," InuKenin laughed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Sesshomaru said, again turning away from him. He picked up another baby's breath and threw it.

"Why? Because you won't admit it to yourself that you like her? Why not? She's a beauty," InuKenin said.

"She's a witch," Sesshomaru said.

"A witch that you like. Nephew, you do know that it's okay for you to like her. Your mother likes her, I like her, and you like her. There's nothing wrong with that," InuKenin said.

"Even if I did like her, uncle, why would it matter? I don't like her, and quite honestly, I regret letting Rin talk me into letting her travel with us," Sesshomaru growled.

"And just what is it about her that you don't like?" InuKenin asked.

"She's overly annoying, she never shuts up, she doesn't know how to follow orders, she's obtuse, she never pays the hell attention, she talks back to me, she behaves like a child, I can't stand the way she smells, she makes up utter nonsense about the way things are in life, she's disrespectful, she's a liar, and she's a sad excuse for a female. I don't blame Naraku for wanting to kill her, she probably couldn't even be a slave right," Sesshomaru ranted. He picked up another baby's breath and threw it.

"Why do you keep pulling up the baby's breath?" InuKenin asked.

"Kagura loves these flowers so I need to get rid of them," Sesshomaru said too fast to catch himself. The second it came out was the same second he wished he hadn't said that. He knew his uncle was smiling broadly, for Sesshomaru had just dumbly played right into his trap. A low but deep growl erupted in his throat.

"I see what's going on now," InuKenin.

"You're a con-artist," Sesshoamaru said.

"You were right. You **don't** like her," InuKenin said, shaking his head.

"Glad to know you finally see things for the way you are," Sesshomaru said, although he was still pissed with his uncle now.

"You _love _her," InuKenin said instead. The furious expression in Sesshomaru's eyes didn't scare InuKenin, in fact, it was only proving his point. Sesshomaru got up. Hell would freeze over before he would sit there and let his uncle tell him that he loved Kagura. When he got to the entrance, he was walking so fast, he slammed straight into Kagura. Kagura straightened up, and the two stared at each other for a hard long minute. Kagura looked between shocked and upset, and an indescribable expression was on Sesshomaru's face. He was the first one to turn away, walking at full speed up the corridors. Kagura stayed rooted to the spot. InuKenin had watched the entire encounter, and he thought about telling Kagura that Sesshomaru was in love with her, but left that for her to figure out instead.

_Later:_

Kagura couldn't figure out one thing.

Why the hell was she still crying?

She had managed to hold it in when Sesshomaru had basically knocked her over, but the minute she walked away, she burst into tears at the end of the hall. She hadn't stopped since she got to her room, and she still was crying. Why the hell was she even crying to begin with? Did seeing Sesshomaru actually make her cry? She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, but that only allowed more tears to fall through.

"Knock, Knock, I'm coming in" She heard Odette's voice say. Oh no. Not Odette. She couldn't handle Odette right now.

"Odette, get out," Kagura choked out.

"I just wanted to talk to you since I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Odette said. Then she noticed the tone of Kagura's voice.

"I say, witch, are you crying?" Odette asked, amused.

"I said get **out **Odette!" Kagura tried to yell at her but she choked on her words.

"Why are you crying? Is it because you finally realized that Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with you? Is it because you've finally figured out that you're nothing and you deserve nothing? Has Sesshomaru finally decided that he's sick of smelling your awful smell and has banished you from his kingdom? Huh? Why are you crying? Am I on the target?" Odette teased.

"Odette, I don't have time for you right now. Leave before I make you leave," Kagura threatened, finally turning to face her. She knew Odette could see her tear streaked face but at the moment, she didn't care. She was already mad, and Odette was making it worse.

"So I'm right? I told you not to get your hopes up with my Sesshoomaru. He doesn't want people like you. I mean, come on, you're a witch. Witches are nothing but manipulative sluts because trust me, I've done my findings. You thought you could manipulate Lord Sesshomaru into liking you, didn't you? Sorry your little scheme got ruined," Odette laughed.

"Odette, shut up! You don't know anything **about **us witches! That's just what people tell you because they have no idea either! Now get out of my room!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"It's going to be my room once you leave and once Lord Sesshomaru and I get married," Odette said.

"Pfft. And just what makes you think that Lord Assshole is going to marry the likes of you?" Kagura asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well who else would he marry? You? That's a funny joke. I won from the beginning Kagura," Odette said.

"There wasn't a competition. If I recall correctly, I told you that you could have him," Kagura said.

"And you were right for saying that. Saves the heartbreak, but that doesn't hide the fact that you like him," Odette said. Kagura froze for only half a second, but she composed herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagura said.

"Oh, please, don't play that game with me. You think I don't hear you and Mi'Lady talking to each other about you and Sesshomaru? You don't think I've noticed the way you look at him and how you behave around him? It's pathetic to be honest," Odette crossed her arms.

"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one trying to mooch off of him because of his title," Kagura shot back, still angry.

"At least I'll have something of him. Whereas, you'll be yesterday's news once I marry him. Let's face it, Kagura, My Lord only used you. He only kept you because of that dumb child and now that you've fulfilled your purpose, he's going to dispose of you. And you do like him and you know it, but you might as well start packing while you can. Lord Sesshomaru can't ever want you, doesn't want you now, and will never want you, so I don't understand why you keep trying. If anyone's going to deliver InuKimi's grandpuppies, it's going to be me," Odette ranted.

"Odette, I swear to God, if you don't get out of my room…"Kagura growled.

"Or what? You going to fight me? You'll lose within the first two minutes, I promise you," Odette said.

"Odette! I really don't care about anything you're saying!" Kagura yelled.

"Then why are you angry?" Odette asked, smiling.

"I'm angry because you won't leave me alone!" Kagura replied.

"Then why are you crying? You were doing that before I got here. But then again, what's the point in asking when I already know you're crying because you know that whatever charade you had going on with you and Sesshomaru is over-"

"Will you shut up about Sesshomaru?!" Kagura interrupted, furious, "You want to know something, Odette? If that asshole **truly **wanted you, then he would've had you by now! And you want to know something else? He probably would've only wanted you for your damn body because he's a male dog and that's what they do! It didn't stop his father from doing it to InuKimi and it's not going to stop his damn son either! If I really wanted Sesshomaru, believe me when I tell you that I would've **had **him by now! But I have standards, Odette! I like men who actually have manners and who don't care about the way you smell! I like men who don't think you're a sad excuse for a human being! I like men who don't call me a liar or have to insult me every time they see me just to prove a point! I like men who aren't complete assholes! And Sesshomaru is **nothing** compared to real man! He's just a dog! So you two go ahead and have at it! See if I care! Now leave my room, **NOW**!" Kagura shrieked at her. She could feel that her heart was beating dramatically and her breathing was coming in huffs. Odette had deliberately pissed her off and she had to set this woman straight. She came in there to piss her off, and she got cursed at. But when Kagura looked at Odette, she had just managed to catch Odette sniff the air, see her eyes widen, and then watch her grin slowly. Kagura immediately realized what she had smelled.

_The scent._

Kagura's eyes widened and she ran past Odette and Odette just sat there, her mouth a big happy surprised gape.

_In the main hall:_

Sesshomaru had managed to get a moment alone to himself. He was thinking about what his uncle said. But there was no way in hell that he was in love with Kagura. He didn't even like her around him half the time. So how would that explain why he was attracted to her? He knew he was attracted to her, he was sure of that. But love? No, he couldn't possibly love Kagura. She was a witch, and was ignorant. She swore she knew everything, she wasn't keen on people telling her what to do, she didn't like people bothering her and she was annoying…so why the hell was his inner demon telling him to stop playing himself and accept the truth. What had started out as lust had turned into something way more, and Sesshomaru cursed his inner demon for pointing out the obvious. But Sesshomaru didn't love people; people loved him, adored him even. He shook his head, not even knowing why this was bothering him so much. He knew what the problem was though. The problem was obviously Kagura, and he had to get rid of problems…but it would break Rin's heart if he abandoned Kagura, and although he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't abandon her if he tried. He wasn't going to be like his father and abandon people he had made a travel companion. And with all those perverted vultures out there searching for a mate, Sesshomaru didn't want to be the cause of Kagura getting raped or something because that would mean he would be in debt to her, and Sesshomaru is in debt to **no one**. His inner demon told him to just stop having a stick up his ass and admit how he felt for Kagura but Sesshomaru shushed him. Just then the door slammed open and in ran Kagura. She didn't even see him, and before Sesshomaru could move, she ran right into him.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura's head shot up, and Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the look on her face. She looked angry, shocked, and upset, not to mention her face was tear-stricken. Had she been crying? Had she heard what he had said to his uncle in the garden earlier?

"Kagura-" Sesshomaru couldn't even finish what he had to ask when Kagura pushed past him and ran out of the main hall.

_Why the hell was she crying? _Sesshomaru asked himself, and his inner demon was just as dumbstruck as he was. His nose caught the whiff of Odette and he turned to find her smiling at him.

"What just happened?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering what the hell Odette had done to make Kagura's face look like that.

"Boy, do I have something to tell you," Odette said.

_With Kagura:_

Kagura had to get away from Sesshomaru, Odette, and find InuKimi before it was too late. Odette had figured it out, and it was all because Kagura just had to get mad about Sesshomaru. She should've held her tongue! Kagura barged into InuKimi's room, and surprised InuKimi, who was brushing her hair. She saw Kagura's face and immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Kagura, honey, what's wrong?" InuKimi asked, worried.

"InuKimi, I have to leave," Kagura choked.

"Leave? But why?" InuKimi asked.

"I really have no time to explain InuKimi, I just have to go," Kagura said. She turned to leave but InuKimi grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" InuKimi asked. She had never seen Kagura like this before and quite frankly, it scared her.

"InuKimi, I have to leave. Now," Kagura said, trying to free her arm.

"Tell me what's wrong," InuKimi demanded.

"InuKimi-" Before Kagura could beg to leave again, InuKimi's door slammed open and there stood a furious Lord Sesshomaru and a smirking Odette. InuKimi, surprised that her son looked pissed and that he had walked in without announcing himself, let go of Kagura's arm almost immediately. Before Kagura could react fast enough, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Sesshomaru, let go of her!" His mother ordered, angrily, but the fury in Sesshomaru's eyes blocked her out. He had Kagura by a very tight grip, and Kagura was choking out breaths.

"You little sneak" Sesshomaru hissed, "Did you honestly think that you were going to pull a fast one on me? Did you really think that I was stupid?! That I wouldn't figure it out sooner or later?! Are you truly as dumb as you look, Kagura?! I knew something was wrong with you the minute you ran away from me that and now I know why! You should be ashamed of yourself. And to think that my mother welcomed you into her home with practically open arms and to **think **that I had to tiniest bit of attraction towards you! How dare you disrespect my mother and most importantly, me? Were you trying to run away from yourself because you knew what you truly were? You can't run away from being the whore that you are, witch! And let's get one thing straight. I was right to mistrust you in the beginning. I shouldn't have revived you, I should've let you die like I had intended to do in the first place. I should kill you right now. I should kill you and disembody your entire personal because how dare you try to toy with me? Have you _forgotten _who I am? I want you to leave my lands, and if I **ever **see you again, then I will kill you like the disgusting harlot Naraku's probably trained you to be!"

Sesshomaru threw her to the opposite wall, and Kagura fell, choking up air and blood.

"Sesshomaru, what is the matter with you?!" InuKimi asked, furious with her son's sudden behavior.

"She's been lying to us this entire time, My Lady," Odette cut in.

"What are you talking about?" InuKimi asked, confused.

"She has the scent of another male, mother. She's already mated," Sesshomaru declared. Kagura staggered to her feet and two demons seized her.

"Get her away from my lands," Sesshomaru ordered. They dragged Kagura out, Odette left, obviously satisfied, Sesshomaru stormed away and InuKimi just sat there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened in a matter of ten minutes.

_Man, this was some intense chapter! So what do you guys think? Poor Kagura or did she get what she deserved? Just when Sesshomaru was trying to admit that he loved her! Oh well, her scent was figured out! Looks like Odette got one thing she wanted, the little tattletale she turned out to be. In the next chapter, Tiyouki ends up finding Kagura and you know that's not good. Also, InuKimi has just about had enough of her son's foolish ways and she has a sit down with him because it turns out….INUKIMI KNEW ALL ALONG WHAT KAGURA'S SECRET SCENT WAS! But how? And why didn't she say it in the beginning? Rate and Review to find out!_


	16. No More Games

Chapter 16:

No More Games

InuKimi was more than pisssed. Never in her entire life has she seen her son behave so unconsciously. He was beyond pissed but she didn't care because he was in the wrong. He behave irrationally and InuKimi was going to have a talk with him. She had long ago known that Kagura was already mated but there was a clear reason why she was pushing her into Sesshomaru's arms, and her son always manages to mess things up by doing things like that. She was going to have a sit down with her son, right now, whether he wanted to talk or not. She could sense her son's angry presence in his room but she didn't care because she was angry too. Without knocking, she slammed open the door and found her son sitting on the window seat of his room, looking out the window. He didn't look mad, but InuKimi knew her son better.

"Why are you in here?" Sesshomaru asked her coldly.

"You know very well why I'm in here," InuKimi said just as coldly.

"If that's the case then get out," Sesshomaru ordered, knowing sure enough that she wasn't going to leave.

"You behaved irrationally and you know it," InuKimi began.

"I don't see anything wrong with my actions," Sesshomaru spat back.

"You kicked her out of the castle," InuKimi said.

"She deserved it for lying," Sesshomaru shot back.

"She wasn't lying and if maybe if you had paid attention for less than three seconds, you probably would've known that from the beginning since you both got here," InuKimi fumed.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, appalled and insulted that she had just technically called him stupid. As if!

"You really couldn't tell she was mated already, son? I know you're smarter than that. I knew it the moment I saw her," InuKimi said.

"Oh, so what I'm hearing is that you knew this and yet you let this woman roam about with me?" Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.

"That's not the point. Besides, I thought she was nothing but somebody to watch over Rin for you," InuKimi said.

"That's all she is," Sesshomaru corrected her.

"Then why are you so angry?" InuKimi asked, her face all too knowing of the answer, but was Sesshomaru going to say it? That was the question.

"I don't repeat myself, mother," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't really matter because you're wrong. She never lied to you. Never once did you ask her if she had a mate or if she was even mating with someone at the current time. You never asked her, and therefore she didn't need to provide you with that information," InuKimi pointed out.

"That was something that should've came up when we-she should've said something before I agreed to have her travel with me," Sesshomaru chose those words instead.

"Son, you called her a whore and a harlot. That was cruel," InuKimi said.

"Have you met me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's neither of those things and if you weren't so angry with her then you would kill anybody else who said the words to her," InuKimi pointed out.

"Oh, and exactly how is that?" Sesshomaru asked, getting angry with his mother's presence now.

"Because you love her," InuKimi said. She watched as her son's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before settling into a disgusting scowl.

"That's repulsive," Sesshomaru growled.

"Okay, let's try it this way. Sesshomaru, do you love her?" InuKimi asked. Sesshomaru looked away from her and InuKimi knew it was going to be a long night.

_At the end of the Western Lands:_

Kagura had managed to escape those damn guards the second they were out of the castle. Her eyes were beyond puffy but the tears wouldn't stop. She knew Odette had told him, she knew it. But did he really have to treat her like that? She accepted being called a whore, that wasn't new for her, but Naraku's harlot? That was on a whole new level of hurt that made the tears come faster. Kagura couldn't believe that she had actually thought about loving that monster. He was incapable of loving another being and now that was pretty much clear. She only wished that she could've apologized to InuKimi for having to deal with all this and getting her hopes up for those grandpuppies. Suddenly, Kagura whipped out her fan, sensing another being nearby. She secretly wished that it was Sesshomaru but when the person jumped out, her heart sunk.

Tiyouki.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tiyouki smiled.

"Go away before I kill you," Kagura threatened, knowing damn well that she didn't have the energy to fight with anyone, let alone this horny demon.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that" Tiyouki said, then he looked at her face, "Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been crying?"

"Go **away**, Tiyouki. Leave me be," Kagura practically begged. She was about walk away when Tiyouki jumped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tiyouki asked.

"Somewhere away from here," Kagura said, pushing past him but Tiyouki got in front of her again.

"Lord Sesshomaru hurt your feelings, didn't he?" Tiyouki laughed, a joke to him. The mention of his name brought tears to Kagura's eyes but she wiped them away but not quick enough for Tiyouki not to notice. His face softened for the first time.

"He really did, didn't he?...All joking aside, come with me," Tiyouki held out his feathered hand. Kagura looked at it as if Tiyouki had lost his mind. He was just harassing her less than twenty seconds ago and how he was being…sincere?

"Come on. I don't like to see a pretty woman cry," Tiyouki said. Kagura stared at his hand for a full minute, but then she finally took it, not knowing what else to do and knowing that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she took it.

_At the Castle:_

"You just don't get it, do you?" InuKimi asked, "Sesshomaru, I knew for the longest that this woman was already mated to someone."

"And this is suppose to help her case how?" Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth.

"Quiet and let your mother speak" InuKimi snapped at him, "She's not the one in the wrong because she's in the same boat as me." Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"What? Her mate left her for another?" Sesshomaru asked, uninterested.

"He didn't leave me and I wish you would get that through your thick headed skull" InuKimi snapped, "Kagura's in my shoes because her mate is dead." That made Sesshomaru finally look at her, and InuKimi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She finally got his attention.

"What do you mean dead?" Sesshomaru aksed.

"He was killed, son, stop asking ridiculous questions, son. His name was Jensike and the only reason why I know that is because I remember when he came here, injured in battle. He died that day. He was from the Eastern lands is what he told me and that's all I remember. There's a scent that only widows, like me, can catch when someone else's mate has died, that's probably why you didn't catch it," InuKimi explained.

"If that's the case then why were you trying to push her in my direction. I've told you a million times I don't need a mate," Sesshomaru scowled.

"Son, you might not need a mate but you need **her**. And she needs you too. It's so obvious that she's in love with you and you're letting your ego get the better of you. I know you better than this, and you're lying to yourself. Now let's try this again, and this time, don't lie to me, Sesshomaru. Do you love her? Because if you don't, then you have no reason to be angry," InuKimi said.

"I have every reason to be mad," Sesshomaru spat at her.

"That's not what I asked. Do you love her?" InuKimi asked. Sesshomaru turned away from her again and InuKimi sighed angrily.

"Son, if you keep going about like this then you're going to be in the same situation as Inuyasha," InuKimi decided.

"Don't you dare compare me that mongrel," Sesshomaru snapped at her.

"You're acting like him right now. The both of you are refusing to admit something that is so obvious to everyone else and all I want to know is why go through all this then? Sesshomaru, as much as you like to claim that you saved her because of Rin, you revived her because **you **didn't want her to be dead. Rin wasn't crying and Tenseiga wasn't glowing, making you give back her life, you did that on your own whether you want to accept it or not. Why would you sit there and let her argue with her day and night and not kill her in a second instead? Why would you let her get under your skin when you claim nothing of the sort bothers you? Why did you kiss her then? And why are you so angry now?" InuKimi bombarded him with questions that quite frankly, Sesshomaru was hell bent on not answering.

"**You** obviously **loved** her a lot if you care so much," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"But Sesshomaru, do **you **love her?" InuKimi asked. Sesshomaru was mute and InuKimi shook her head, but not in defeat. It appears as though he wasn't going to get it by her pointing out the obvious. So she decided on a different tactic.

"Sesshomaru, do you love Odette?" InuKimi asked.

"Hell no," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"What don't you like about Kagura?" InuKimi asked.

"I've said this list about a million times. She's annoying" Sesshomaru started.

"Yet you keep her around," InuKimi said.

"She's irresponsible,"

"Yet you left her in charge of Rin's growing up like a lady."

"She never shuts up when she's supposed to."

"Neither do you."

"She doesn't follow orders."

"Neither do you."

"Everything is always an argument with her."

"Because you won't compromise."

"She smells disgusting."

"Yet you kissed her."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother in disbelief. How the hell did she manage to have a comeback to every damn thing he said? It didn't matter, she was only doing it to get on his nerves.

"That's irrelevant. I did that to prove a point," Sesshomaru said.

"And what point was that?" InuKimi asked.

"That she was attracted to me," Sesshomaru explained.

"And why would you want her to be attracted to you when you claim that you don't love her?" InuKimi asked.

"I never made such a claim," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"So do you love her?" InuKimi asked, hoping for an answer. Her son got quiet on her again.

"Sesshomaru, let me tell you something," InuKimi said.

"You've already said so much, what more could you possibly tell me?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed with his mother's presence now.

"Your future," InuKimi said.

"Oh, you're a fortune teller now?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's a little something called the truth because you refuse to answer me that one question" InuKimi said sternly, "You obviously don't truly know what you want, but maybe I can elaborate your options. Now I've asked you about seven times already if you loved Kagura and you refuse to answer me, so let me put this into something that you'll understand. If you say yes, then you would go get Kagura right now and tell her the truth and you can be happy for once in your life and have some peace of mind. But if you say no, then let me tell you what's going to happen. You're still going to go find her, but you know why? To tell her that no, you don't love her. That way, she can have some closure, and won't be another collection to your little collage of worshippers. That woman deserves a lot more than what you're giving her, despite your title and your wealth. So when she leaves, that's it. And do you know what's going to happen? She's going to go off and find the man of her dreams, who can give her everything she could've possibly wanted in her entire life, and he won't care if she's already mated, because mind you, her past mate is dead, deceased. He won't care, she won't care, and they'll both live happily ever after, and your name will be nothing but a faint memory in her mind within good ass time. You think you're all high and mighty, and you get that from your father, but just like I told your father, I'm telling you right now that no matter what you think, here is always somebody out there that's bigger or stronger or faster or smarter than you are. I know you don't think I pay attention to you, but between before and now, this is the happiest I've seen you in centuries. You're throwing your own happiness away and you're wasting Kagura's time if you truly don't want her. Now I'm only going to ask you this once more and whether you answer or not, I'm going to leave."

Sesshomaru was extremely quiet. He looked aloof but he had heard and actually listened to every word his mother had said and even though he would never admit it, she was right. Although it was highly impossible that Kagura could find anyone higher than him, it was still an option for her, especially after he had kicked her out of his lands. He hadn't noticed the signs like his mother, but now hearing that Kagura's mate had actually died, and by his own hands, nonetheless, had made the situation a lot more complicated than he ever thought. But was he really ready to admit it to himself? He's Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and he was capable of many things. Being cold? Yes. Vicious? Yes. Cruel? Of course. But capable of love? He remembers asking his father that same damn question about his mother when he was younger, and his father had responded the same way he was responding to his mother. He was going to be in his father's-no.

"Sesshomaru, do you love Kagura?" InuKimi asked for the final time.  
Sesshomaru was **not **going to be like his father.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

_Man, that was a long chapter. Told you guys I'd be back and for you Naruto story fans, your chapter is up next. So what do you guys think? This is personally my favorite chapter. I read all your reviews so don't worry, I have been listening. So let's get some lengthy reviews because I REALLY want to know what you guys think about this chapter! In the next chapter, Sesshomaru runs off to find Kagura, but is it too late? Rate and Review!_


	17. A Confession

Chapter 17:

A Confession

Sesshomaru didn't know what he disliked the most. The fact that his mother had got through to him, the fact that he admitted to loving Kagura, or the fact that as of this moment, he was outside looking for her. He grumbled under his breath because Kagura's scent kept going for miles. How fast did she walk? Sesshomaru wasn't going to lie to himself, he did feel horrible for kicking her out like he did but he was pissed off so he truly didn't care. But now that he had to go and get her back?

This was totally something out of his comfort zone, whereas if things had gone the way he wanted it to at first, Kagura would be buried six feet under by now. But the question of the matter still bothered him. Why hadn't Kagura ever said anything about her dead mate? Or the fact that he was dead at all? That was the part that was pissing him off. All those times when they had in a way 'fooled around' and she never once decided that maybe she should say something about her having a dead ex? Not that Sesshomaru could blame her because he would never bring up anything of the sort if he were in that situation, but quite frankly it would be nobody else's business. A few miles into the run, Sesshomaru's nose caught another scent along with Kagura's, and it made his blood unintentionally boil.

Tiyouki.

"Great, like this couldn't get any worse," Sesshomaru growled. He looked to his right and saw a cave just a top of the cliff. That must be where Tiyouki and for some reason, Kagura, were.

_Inside the cave:_

Kagura yawned under her breath, although she didn't mean to. Tiyouki was telling her about something that she had lost interest about eons ago, but he was still jabbering on about it. Kagura didn't mean to be rude, after all, he did cheer her up about what had happened but only for a short time before Kagura's mind began to wander back to Sesshomaru. The insults she could've ignored if he hadn't basically called her Naraku's whore. That was a low blow, even for the all mighty Sesshomaru. Kagura didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't help it. All that work InuKimi had put into pushing those two together and it all went up in flames thanks to Odette finding out one little secret that Kagura had managed to keep under control for so many years. But it wasn't bothering her anymore. Her mate was dead, it was the end of that story, which was why she was hiding that damn scent. But then again, she probably should've mentioned something about it that specific night with Sesshomaru but that would've ruined the moment. Well, she ruined it herself without the use of that. Kagura sat there, wondering what was going on at the castle right about now. She knew for a fact that InuKimi was furious with Sesshomaru, that was a given, but was she also angry at her?

"Kagura, you're not even listening to me anymore, are you?" Tiyouki asked. Kagura blinked.

"What? Oh, no I'm not to be honest," Kagura said honestly. Tiyouki shrugged his feathered shoulders.

"At least you were honest about it," Tiyouki said.

"Good to know I'm honest to someone," Kagura mumbled.

"You know, maybe you would feel better if you just said what was wrong with you. I mean it's obvious Lord of the Ice did something," Tiyouki rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had been trying to get her to talk since he first spotted her and it was way harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Well, quite frankly, it's none of your business," Kagura said.

"Then forget about him! Believe me when I say that you don't want to waste your time wallowing over him. Do that and you'll end up in the same group as all the other demon girls who have done it," Tiyouki said.

"Please, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Kagura said.

"A real idiotic one for ending up in this disgrace for a cave," a familiar voice came from the entrance. Kagura and Tiyouki turned to find Sesshomaru standing at the entrance to the cave. Kagura and Tiyouki both had different reactions. Kagura grimaced and Tiyouki chuckled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lord of the Western Lands," Tiyouki smirked.

"Is this your way of making sure I left your lands? Because I can guarantee you that we are no longer in your lands," Kagura spat.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Tiyouki said. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to wring Tiyouki's neck and turned to face Kagura.

"If you must know, I was looking for you," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why? So you can kill me in person?" Kagura said, standing up.

"Don't push your luck, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already," Sesshomaru growled. He knew for a fact that this wasn't helping the situation but she was being nerve wracking.

"Seriously, why were looking for me? Haven't you humiliated me enough in front of your mother? I still have some self respect for myself, you know" Kagura argued. Tiyouki crossed his feather arms, not appreciating having a conflict in his home.

"I apologize-"  
"No, let me finish" Kagura cut him off, "I think you made it positively clear that I should go back to where I came from, which mind you was a disgraceful insult and you know which one I'm talking about and –wait, what did you just say?" Kagura stopped her own ranting and finally registered what Sesshomaru had just said.

"I don't repeat myself," Sesshomaru said curtly. Kagura closed her open mouth in pure shock.

Did Sesshomaru just…apologize?

"You-you apologize?" Kagura asked. Tiyouki rolled his eyes and made for the exit, not wanting to be in the middle of this because it wasn't his style. He flew off and it was quiet for a moment.

"If you're still in amazement, I'm leaving," Sesshomaru said, turning to leave.

"No, wait!" Kagura called out. Sesshomaru sopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around to face her.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um…it's just that you've never…you've never apologized for anything. But I'm confused as to what you're apologizing about," Kagura decided on her choice of words.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I apologized, you should be grateful I came out here looking for you and- don't look at me like that," Sesshomaru said as he turned around, noticing the quick dilation of her eyes.

"Look at you like what?" Kagura asked.

"Like you're terrified I'm going to hit you. Just to make one of my intentions clear, I didn't come find you so I could kill you," Sesshomaru said.

"So what did you come here for?" Kagura asked. First he wasn't going to kill her and now he had just apologized? What the hell was going on?

"To bring you back to my lands," Sesshomaru said after a moment.

"You banished me," Kagura said.

"I was angry at you. I banish people every day from my lands" Sesshomaru admitted, "And my mother misses you."

"Now I know you're lying," Kagura said.

"If you haven't guessed by now, it is that I never lie. I'll have you know that she was not fond of me banishing you," Sesshomaru said and glared when Kagura actually laughed.

"She yelled at you, didn't she?" Kagura asked, still giggling.

"We're getting off the subject," Sesshomaru said. Kagura controlled herself and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, as much as your mother misses me, I have no reason to go back there. To be humiliated? Word travels fast in that land of yours and I'm not fond of going back to be made a fool of. I don't know what kind of person you take me for but I refuse to belittle myself as such. I'm sorry if your mother wants me back but I can't," Kagura said. She made to walk past him and go down the walking path.

"That's not important" Sesshomaru said, and he reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could walk past him. Kagura stopped and stared back at him.

What was he doing?

"I want you back," Sesshomaru said, although he wasn't facing her. Kagura's mouth dropped open. This was a trick, it had to be a trick. But he wasn't keen on letting go of her wrist.

"_You _want me back? Please, Sesshomaru, you called me Naraku's whore, I think it's very clear where you stand when it comes to me," Kagura said. She tried to move her wrist but Sesshomaru only gripped it tighter.

"It's clear as to where you stand with me now and believe me when I say that Naraku is not a part of that evaluation" Sesshomaru said, "I had a talk with my mother and as much as I hate to say it, she made me realize exactly what you were to me tonight. I banished you from my lands because I didn't want to see you in freight that I would do something I'd regret."

"When's the last time you regretted doing anything?" Kagura asked, not believing him.

"Most recent one was letting you leave," Sesshomaru admitted. Kagura was at a lost for words. This was all coming out of him so suddenly, Kagura truly didn't know what to say. But before she could think of anything to say, Sesshomaru continued.

"I'm only going to say this once, so with all do respect, for once, do as you're told," Sesshomaru said.

"And what's that?" Kagura asked, figuring this was where the punch line came in. This was when everything was going to sidetrack and he was going to tell her to get out of his sight and then even crack a chuckle when she burst into tears, because she knew she would.

What she didn't expect was for Sesshomaru to pull her towards him and grab her face with both his hands.

She barely had time to register the movement itself before Sesshomaru kissed her.

Kagura was stunned for lack of a better word. But she'd be crazy if she tried to deny her first instinct to kiss him back. She grabbed the back of his neck with her hands and tried to pull him closer, if that was possible. She pushed aside everything that she actually wanted to say to him at the moment, noting that he didn't exactly apologize for calling her Naraku's whore but that flew out the window almost immediately. She wanted to get him closer, she needed him to get closer. She pouted slightly as Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss, the need for air becoming increasingly urgent, but he still had her face in his hands.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Sesshomaru said.

_Hey everyone! Look who's back with a wonderful chapter for you all! Now this is when you're all going to hate me because I'm not exactly planning on writing the lemon because I think I'll just let your little minds wonder about that with all your erotic imagination. Don't worry though! This isn't the last chapter! Rate and review! ChiVellie12 is back!_


End file.
